LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 2 PARTE
by marcosdavid.enriquez
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI HISTORIA, CON HIPO, ASTRID Y CHIMUELO. CON LA PARTICIPACION DE CAMICAZI, LA ESPOSA Y LA HIJA DE CHIMUELO, HEATHER, DAGUR Y ALVIN. CON NUEVOS DRAGONES. NUEVOS PERSONAJES. Y CON UNA NUEVA GUERRA
1. cap 1:EL FIN DE UNA GUERRA

**HOLA A TODOS. HOY LES PRESENTO: LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 2° PARTE**

**ATENCION: LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN MI PRIMERA HISTORIA: "LA HISTORIA DEL FURIA NOCTURNA 1° PARTE" PARA QUE LA ENTIENDAN MEJOR,**

**ASTRID TENDRA MAS PARTOCIPACION Y ABRA MAS ROMANCE, GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS´PARA QUE MEJORE MIS HISTORIAS.**

**TAMBIEN APARECERAN: CAMICAZI, HEATHER, EL MERCADER JOHAN, ENTRE OTROS QUE INVENTARE**

**ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE LUEGO DE QUE HIPO Y CHIMUELO VENCEN AL MUERTE ROJA.**

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORKS.**

CAPITULO 1: EL FIN DE UNA GUERRA, UNA CELEBRACION Y UNA NUEVA PAREJA

LUEGO QUE EL MUERTE ROJA EXPLOTARA...

HIPO HADDOCK 3° SENTIA COMO CAIA AL FUEGO DE LA EXPLOSION, PERO UN DRAGON NEGRO LO SALVA Y LO CUBRE CON SUS ALAS. LUEGO DE QUE EL FUEGO Y EL HUMO SESARON, UN HOMBRE ALTO, ROBUSTO Y DE PELO CASTAÑO, SE ACERCA AL DRAGON Y SE ENTRISTECE AL NO VER A SU HIJO, SE ARRODILLA ANTE EL CUERPO DE SU DRAGON, Y LE PIDE DISCULPAS.

EL DRAGON ALGO CANSADO Y LASTIMADO HABRE LAS ALAS PARA MOSTRAR A SU AMIGO, ESTOICOLEVANTA A SU HIJO PARA VER SI ESTABA VIVO. AL ESCUCHAR SU CORAZON LATIR, ESTOICO SE EMOCIONA TANTO QUE TODOS LOS VIKINGO Y DRAGONES PRESENTES FESTEJAN APLAUDIENDO O SALUDANDO AL JEFE.

MIENTRAS ESTOICO, SOSTENIA A HIPO, BOCON SE ACERCA Y LE DICE A ESTOICO QUE A HIPO LE FALTABA UNA PIERNA.

**ESA NOCHE**...

HIPO SEGUIA DORMIDO, MIENTRAS BOCON Y ESTOICO HACIAN LA PIERNA SUSTITUTA DE HIPO, ASTRID HOFFERSON (hipo estaba enamorado de ella, y habian creado una amistad fuerte) ESTABA EN SU CASA CON BRUTILDA, COCIENDO LA TELA QUE DESPUES ESTARIA EN LA COLA NUEVA DE CHIMUELO Y ARREGLANDO LA SILLA DE HIPO, QUE TENDRIA CHIMUELO EN LA ESPALDA; PATAN, PATAPEZ Y BRUTACIO, PREPARABAN LOS DETALLES PARA LA CELEBRACION DEL FIN DE LA GUERRA.

**ERAN LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA, Y YA ESTABA AMANECIENDO...**

NADIE DURMIO ESA NOCHE, PREPARANDO LA CELEBRACION Y LOS ULTIMOS DETALLES PARA CHIMUELO.

DESPUES DE UNA HORA MAS DE TRABAJO POR FIN SE TERMINARON LOS PREPARATIVOS, ASTRID, LOS GEMELOS, PATAN Y PATAPEZ, SALEN A VOLAR Y A PRACTICAR PIRUETAS.

CHIMUELO ENTRA EN LA CASA DEL JEFE DONDE HIPO DORMIA, LUEGO DE SOPLARLE EN LA CARA UN PAR DE VECES, LOGRA DESPERTARLO.

CUANDO HIPO SE DESPIERTA, SE SORPRENDE AL VER A CHIMUELO EN SU CASA, Y UANDO INTENTA LEVANTARSE, PERO AL SACAR SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA DE LA CAMA, VE LA PROTESIS DE SU PIERNA Y SUSPIRA CON PREOCUPACION, LUEGO INTENTA LEVANTARSE PERO LE CUESTA CAMINAR ASI QUE CHIMUELO SE OFRECE COMO SOPORTE PARA CAMINAR.

AL ABRIR LA PUERTA UN PESADILLA MONSTRUOSA, HACE QUE HIPO CIERRE LA PUERTA, PARA DESPUES VOLVER A ABRIR LA PUERTA, Y MIENTRAS SALE DE LA CASA LE DICE A CHIMUELO QUE SE QUEDE DENTRO DE LA CASA.

CUANDO SALIO DEL TODO DE LA CASA OBSERVA COMO LA GENTE CONVIVIA EN PAZ CON LOS DRAGONES, Y LO PRIMERO QUE PIENSA ES QUE ESTA MUERTO, ESTOICO LO DESPIERTA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS CON UN LEVE GOLPE EN LA ESPALDA.

CON AYUDA DE SU PADRE LLEGA HASTA EL CENTRO DE LA ALDEA DONDE, ESTOICO LE DA LAS GRACIAS POR DARLE LA PAZ A LA ALDEA.

UN GOLPE EN EL HOMBRO LO DESPIERTA DE NUEVO, ERA ASTRID QUE LE DICE-ESTO ES POR ASUSTARME.

HIPO TRATA DE DEFENDERSE CON PALABRAS PERO ASTRID LO CALLA CON UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS, LUEGO DE SEPARARSE, HIPO NO PUEDE REACCIONAR Y LA UNICA PAÑABRA QUE PUEDE DECIR ES:- PODRIA ACOSTUMBRARME

ASTRID SE SONROJA Y SONRIE ANTE EL COMENTARIO DE HIPO.

LUEGO DE ESO CHIMUELO, SALTA SOBRE ESTOICO, PATON Y BOCON HACIENDO QUE ESTOS CAYERAN.

LUEGO HIPO SUBE A SU ESPALDA Y REMONTA EL VUELO JUNTO CON ASTRID QUE ESTABA SOBRE TORMENTA (SU DRAGON). Y VUELAN POR TODA LA ALDEA, LUEGO DE 30 MINUTOS DE ESTAR VOLANDO, HIPO Y SUS AMIGOS REGRESAN A LA ALDEA, DONDE ESTOICO Y LOS DEMAS VIKINGOS HABIAN TERMINADO DE ORGANIZAR LA FIESTA.

HABIA CORDERO, POLLO, ALGUNOS VEGETALES Y AGUAMIEL.

CUANDO HIPO LLEGA AL GRAN SALON, VE SORPRENDIDO, COMO TODO EL GRAN SALON, ESTABA DECORADO CON ESCUDOS, AL GUNAS CINTAS HECHAS DE TELAS, Y EN EL CENTRO DEL SALON UN GRAN ESCUDO PINTADO, EN EL QUE ESTABAN DIBUJADOS HIPO Y CHIMUELO.

ESTOICO SE ACERCA A HIPO.

estoico-¿te gusta la decoracion hijo?

hipo- por supuesto que si, pero ¿porque el escudo pintado con chimuelo y yo?

estoico-¿como preguntas eso? hijo, tu y chimuelo nos devolvieron la paz, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo

hipo-gracias papa

ESTOICO LO ABRAZA, Y LUEGO VA CON PATON Y CON BOCON.

MIENTRAS HIPO RECORRIA EL GRAN SALON ERA APLUDIDO POR TODOS LOS VIKINGOS, QUE ADEMAS LO SALUDABAN CON MUCHA ADMIRACION.

DESPUES DE SENTO, AL LADO DE ASTRID Y DE SUS AMIGOS, MIENTRAS ESTOICO DAVA UN DISCURSO:

estoico-su atencion por favor, les queria dar las gracias a patapez, patan, brutilda, brutacio, astrid y en especial a hipo; todos me han hecho sentir muy orgulloso , y les queria decir que les dare regalo muy especial para demostrarselos. hipo te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por haverte tratado como lo hice, es que desde que tumadre murio ya no se que mas hacer.(SUELTA UNAS LAGRIMAS)

HIPO SE LEVANTA-papa no hay nada que perdonar, y dejemos de llorar que la idea es ¡festejar!

TODOS LOS PRESENTES LEVANTAN SUS TARROS LLENOS DE AGUAMIEL Y GRITAN

¡POR LOS HEROES DE BERK!

ESTO HACE QUE LOS 6 JOVENES SE SONROJEN LEVEMENTE Y SONRIAN.

PERO EN ESE MOMENTO BOCON GRITA: ¡POR ASTRID Y HIPO!

HIPO Y ASTRID SE SONROJAN COMO TOMATES...

LOS DEMAS VIKINGOS (¬¬)

TODAS ESAS MIRADAS FULMINANTES HICIERON QUE BOCON CERRARA LA BOCA Y CONTINUARA COMIENDO.

MIENTRAS HIPO COMIA SENTIA COMO UNA MANO TOCABA LA SUYA, CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA QUE ERA ASTRID SE SONROJA Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, ASTRID SE SONROJA Y CON LA MANO QUE TENIA LIBRE SE ACARICIA LA MEJILLA QUE HIPO HABIA BESADO.

LUEGO DE QUE TODOS COMIERON, SALIERON DEL GRAN SALON, HIPO Y ASTRID SALIERON AGARRADOS DE LA MANO Y CON LA MIRADA BUSCABAN A SUS DRAGONES.

MIENTRAS CAMINABAN POR EL PUEBLO LA PAREJA LOGRA DIVISAR A CHIMUELO Y A TORMENTA QUE LOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO EN LA HERRERIA.

HIPO SE ALEGRA MUCHO, PERO SIENTE UN GOLPE EN EL HOMBRO.

astrid-eso es por darme un beso en la mejilla(LUEGO LE DA UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS) y eso por todo lo demas.

HIPO NO SALIA DE SU ASOMBRO, PERO REACCIONA Y LE DA OTRO BESO EN LOS LABIOS A ASTRID, ELLA SE SONROJA Y LUEGO SALUDA A TORMENTA LA CUAL HABLABA CON CHIMUELO.

ASTRID Y TORMENTA SE ABRAZAN Y LUEGO SE DIRIGEN A SU CASA.

ANTES DE IRSE:

astrid- hasta mañana, que duermas bien

hipo-claro voy a soñar contigo.

ASTRID SE SONROJA Y SE VA VOLANDO.

HIPO SALUDA A CHIMUELO Y CAMINAN DE VUELTA A CASA.

ESTOICO NO ESTA EN LA CASA PORQUE LA MAYORIA DE LOS ADULTOS SEGUIAN EN LA FIESTA ASI QUE AL LLEGAR, HIPO LE DA PESCADO A CHIMUELO Y DESPUES SE VAN A DORMIR.

**PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO. DEJEN REVIEWS CON IDEAS PARA LOS CAPITULOS Y YO LOS ESCRIBIRE**

**¿QUE IRA A PASAR? HASTA LA PROXIMA UN ABRAZO**


	2. cap 2: la primera semana de paz 1 parte

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORKS.**

CAPITULO 2: LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE PAZ 1° PARTE

AMANECIA EN BERK, ERA LA PRIMERA MAÑANA EN LA QUE HABIA PAZ, DESPUES DE 400 AÑOS.

EN UNA CASA, QUE ESTABA SOBRE UNA COLINA.

UN DRAGON AZUL OBSCURO DESPERTABA DE UNA PESADILLA.

MIRO A SU AL REDEDOR Y PUDO RECONOCER UNA HABITACION, EN LA CUAL UN JOVEN VIKINGO DORMIA, EL DRAGON SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A SACUDIR SUAVEMENTE AL VIKINGO.

"buenos dias amigo,"NOTA LA CARA ASUSTADA DEL DRAGON "¿que sucede chimuelo?"

EL DRAGON SE ACURRUCA A SU LADO Y TRATA DE DORMIRSE, HIPO AL VERLO, LO ABRAZA Y VUELVE A DORMIRSE.

1 HORA MAS TARDE...

CHIMUELO COMIENZA A DESPERTARSE (ESTA VEZ MAS DESCANSADO) Y DESPIERTA A HIPO.

HIPO SE DESPIERTA CON LOS LEVES GOLPES DEL DRAGON, "chimuelo ¿ahora pudiste dormir mejor?" EL DRAGON ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA Y LE LAME LA MEJILLA COMO AGRADECIMIENTO. "oye amigo ¿quieres volar?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO CON EMOCION, EL DRAGON ASIENTA, Y SE LEVANTAN DE LA CAMA Y BAJAN LAS ESCALERAS.

"ah hipo por fin despertaste" ERA ESTOICO COMIENDO ALGO DE PESCADO ASADO CON AGUAMIEL (LO QUE HABIA SOBRADO DE LA FIESTA DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR),

"hola papa ¿hoy tienes que recorrer la isla?" PREGUNTA HIPO MIENTRAS LE DAVA PESCADOS A CHIMUELO.

"si hipo al anochercer volvere y ¿vas a trabajar a la herreria?" PREGUNTA MIENTRAS LE DAVA UN POCO DE CORDERO

"no creo que bocon vaya a trabajar, despues de la fiesta de anoche; asi que no hoy no trabajo" LUEGO COME SU TROZO DE CORDERO.

"bueno hipo tengo que irme, nos vemos despues" DICE MIENTRAS ABRE LA PUERTA.

"adios papa" LO SALUDA Y LUEGO VOLTEA PARA VER A CHIMUELO QUE HABIA TERMINADO DE COMER. "vamos a volar amigo" CHIMUELO ASIENTE Y SALEN DE LA CASA.

CUANDO HIPO ESTABA POR DESPEGAR, UNA VOZ CONOCIDA LO DETIENE.

"asi que te ibas a ir sin despedirte, que malo eres hipo haddock 3°", VOLTEA Y VE A ASTRID HOFFERSON SONRIENDOLE.

"hola astrid, hola astrid, hola astrid, es que queria ir a volar con chimuelo para despues estar contigo" LE DICE HIPO BAJANDOSE DE CHIMUELO.

"si como no" LE DICE MIENTRAS FINGE ESTAR TRISTE, "tu ya no me quieres mas".

HIPO NO SOPORTA VERLA ASI Y LA ABRAZA, "claro que te quiero" LE SUSURRA AL OIDO,"ademas hoy no trabajo asi que tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros".

ASTRID SE SEPARA DEL ABRAZO, ALGO SONROJADA Y LE PEGA EN EL HOMBRO "esto es por no saludarme" LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA "esto por lo demas".

HIPO SE SORPRENDE AL VER QUE NO LE BESO LOS LABIOS.

"si quieres un beso de verdad, prometeme que estaremos toda la tarde juntos" LE DICE ASTRID CON UNA LEVE SONRISA.

"claro astrid, te lo prometo", ABRAZA A ASTRID Y LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA. PARA DESPUES SUBIR DE NUEVO A CHIMUELO.

MIENTRAS HIPO ESTABA DESPEGANDO, UN FUERTE DOLOR ATACA SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA (LA PIERNA QUE PERDIO), HACIENDO QUE SE CAIGA DE CHIMUELO, ASTRID CORRE HACIA EL, HIPO ESTABA RETORCIENDOSE EN EL PISO POR EL GRAN DOLOR QUE SENTIA, ASTRID LO SUBE SOBRE CHIMUELO Y JUNTOS LO LLEVAN CON LAS CURANDERAS QUE ESTABAN CERCA DEL PUERTO.

AL LLEGAR, ASTRID VE A ZAMIRA, UNA CURANDERA DE OJOS NEGROS Y PELO ROJIZO.

"hola astrid ¿que sucede?" LE PREGUNTA MIENTRAS LA HACE PASAR A LA CASA, "no lo se, hipo estaba sobre chimuelo, pero le dio un dolor y callo de chimuelo" LE DICE PREOCUPADA MIENTRAS ENTRABA A HIPO.

LUEGO LAS DOS MUJERES LO RECUESTAN SOBRE LA CAMA, "¿hipo donde te duele?" HIPO SEÑALA SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA.

ZAMIRA LE QUITA SU PROTESIS, Y NOTA QUE SU PIERNA ESTABA ENROJECIDA, ASI QUE LLAMA A GOTHI (LA CURANDERA DE MAS EXPERIENCIA, ERA MUDA), GOTHI SE ACERCA CON UN PAPEL Y UN LAPIZ DE CARBON, ZAMIRA LE EXPLICA LO QUE PASO, GOTHI COMIENZA A ESCRIBIR:"el dolor es normal, porque la protesis es nueva y su pierna aun no se acostumbra a tenerla, por lo que solo la puedes usar por un tiempo, te recomiendo que cada noche te quites la protesis, que no vueles mas en tu dragon por al menos una semana para que te acostumbres y no te esfuerses demaciado y por ultimo te voy a dar un te con algunas especias para que se te pase el dolor mas rapido y para ayudar a que tu pierna acepte la protesis"

CUANDO TERMINA DE ESCRIBIR LE ENTREGA EL PAPEL A ZAMIRA PARA QUE SE LO LEA A HIPO.

MIENTRAS HIPO ESTABA DENTRO DE LA CASA DE LAS CURANDERAS, CHIMUELO ESTABA AFUERA PREOCUPADO POR HIPO Y POR EL SUEÑO QUE TUVO A LA NOCHE.

EN ESO SE ACERCA DIENTE PUA (EL DRAGON DE PATAN), ¿que pasa chimuelo?

nada es que hipo esta adolorido creo, y dormi muy poco, LE DICE CHIMUELO.

¿por que no pudiste dormir?,LE PREGUNTA DIENTE PUA

tuve una pesadilla

¿que soñaste? te juro que no se lo dire a nadie, LE DICE DIENTE PUA MIENTRAS SE SIENTA A SU LADO.

¿recuerdas que te conte sobre mi esposa y mi hija?, DIENTE PUA ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA.

bueno, soñe que estaba volando con ellas hacia la isla nocturna, en el camino me encontraba con mi padre y junto a el volavamos muy felices, pero cuando ya estabas por llegar a la isla, vemos que todo esta en llamas y de repente un muerte verde mata a mi padre y el muerte roja les escupe fuego a mi esposa e hija, yo trato de defenderlos pero no puedo moverme. despes aparece hipo frente a mi, trato ir corriendo hacia el pero nunca lo alcanzo, cuando estaba casi a su lado un muerte naranja se lo come. ahi es cuando despierto. LE CUENTA CHIMUELO MIENTRAS SOLTABA VARIAS LAGRIMAS.

DIENTE PUA, LUEGO DE ESCUCHARLO, LO ABRAZA CON UNA DE SUS ALAS Y LE DICE QUE SOLO ES UN SUEÑO.

gracias amigo, es que los extraño mucho, DICE CHIMUELO ENTRE LAGRIMAS.

EN ESE MOMENTO, HIPO SALE DE LA CASA DE LAS CURANDERAS, CON AYUDA DE ASTRID Y ZAMIRA.

CHIMUELO SE LEVANTA Y SE AGACHA PARA QUE ASTRID LO SUBA EN SU ESPALDA, PARA LLEVARLO A SU CASA.

MIENTRAS CHIMUELO, ASTRID Y HIPO, IBAN A LA CASA DEL JEFE ASTRID LE PREGUNTA A HIPO COMO SE SENTIA, HIPO LE CONTESTA QUE ESTABA BIEN Y QUE LE DISCULPE, PORQUE NO IBA A PODER ESTAR CON ELLA ESA TARDE. CUANDO HIPO DICE ESO A ASTRID SE LE OCURRE UNA IDEA, PERO NO SE LA DICE A HIPO.

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA. ASTRID ABRE LA PUERTA Y SE ENCUENTRA CON ESTOICO QUE HABIA VUELTA MAS TEMPRANO PERO YA SE TENIA QUE IR DE NUEVO.

"ah hola astrid, ¿que te trae por aqui?hipo no esta" LE DICE MIENTRAS TOMABA UN BOLSO CON HERRAMIENTAS

"ya lo se señor, a hipo le dio un dolor en la pierna y esta aqui conmigo" LE DICE ASTRID ABRIENDO MAS LA PUERTA PARA QUE PASE CHIMUELO.

CUANDO ESTOICO VE A HIPO, SE ACERCA A CHIMUELO Y LEVANTA AL JOVEN PARA LLEVARLO A SU CAMA. AL DEJARLO EN SU CAMA.

"¿que te paso hijo?" LE PREGUNTA ESTOICO.

"me agarro un dolor en la pierna izquierda, pero ya fuimos con las curanderas y me dijeron que es normal y que tenia que descansar por al menos una semana" LE DICE MIENTRAS SE RECOSTABA EN SU ALMOHADA. ASTRID SE SENTO A SU LADO.

"señor ¿puedo quedarme con hipo hasta el anochecer?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID A ESTOICO, MIENTRAS LE SOSTIENE LA MANO A HIPO, HIPO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE SONROJADO Y SORPRENDIDO POR LA PREGUNTA.

"mmm no veo por que no, despues de todo hipo se aburria mucho aqui solo sin poder volar con chimuelo" DICE ESTOICO CON UNA SONRISAEN EL ROSTRO, "bueno adios nos vemos despues" TOMA SUS COSAS Y SE VA.

"¿porque le preguntaste eso a mi papa?" LE PREGUNTA ALGO SONROJADO.

"tu me prometiste que pasariamos juntos la tarde" LE DICE SONRIENDOLE, "a menos que quieras estar solo" SE LAVANTA DANDO A LA IDEA QUE SE IBA A IR.

"yo nunca dije eso" LE SOSTIENE LA MANO HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA SOBRE LA CAMA.

"oye ¿te digo algo?" LE DICE ASTRID ALGO SERIA.

"si dime" ALGO ASUSTADO POR LA CARA DE LA VIKINGA.

"te amo hipo" LE DICE DANDOLE UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS.

MIENTRAS LOS JOVENES HABLABAN Y SE BESABAN, CHIMUELO SALE DE LA CASA CON RUMBO AL BOSQUE.

MIENTRAS CAMINABA NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN SU AMIGO Y EN LA PESADILLA QUE HABIA TENIDO, HACIENDO QUE SALIERAN ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS DE SUS OJOS.

LLEGO HASTA EL LUGAR DONDE HIPO Y EL SE CONOCIERON Y SE AMIGARON, CUANDO LLEGA LOGRA VER QUE HAY VARIOS ARBOLES CAIDOS Y COMIENZA A EMPUJARLOS HACIA EL BORDE DEL PEQUEÑO ACANTILADO, DESPUES DE QUE EMPUJA Y TIRA TODOS LOS TRONCOS DENTRO DEL PEQUEÑO VALLE, CREANDO UNA ESPECIE DE ESCALERA.

CHIMUELO ENTRA AL VALLE, ESCUPE UN POCO DE FUEGO Y SE RECUESTA SOBRE EL SUELO.

MIENTRAS ESTABA RECOSTADO COMIENZA A RECORDAR SU SUEÑO, A SU PADRE, A SU ESPOSA Y A SU HIJA, ASI SE DUERME.

LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS YA ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO, ASI QUE CHIMUELO SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR DE VUELTA A LA CASA DE HIPO.

MIENTRAS SALIA DEL VALLE, UNA FIGURA LO VIGILABA EN SECRETO, ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS...

CUANDO CHIMUELO LLEGA A LA CASA, ASTRID YA SE HABIA IDO Y HIPO ESTABA EN SU CAMA RECOSTADO.

CHIMUELO SE ACERCA A SU CAMA Y LO ACARICIA CON EL HOCICO, HIPO DESPIERTA:

"hola amigo ¿me quede dormido?" HIPO SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA Y CHIMUELO ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA.

"¿astrid ya se fue a su casa?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO, CHIMUELO ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA.

HIPO MIRA SU PIERNA "maldita pierna, bueno ya es tarde, buenas noches amigo" ACARICIA LA CABEZA DE CHIMUELO, SE ACUESTA Y SE DUERME.

CHIMUELO SE ACUESTA A SU LADO UNOS MINUTOS Y LUEGO SE RECUESTA EN UN TROZO DE METAL.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE...**

DOS VOCES HABLABAN:

"aun no es el momento de que vea ¿o si?"

"no lo creo no esta listo"

"pero mas le vale que lo este pronto"

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

EN LA CASA DE HIPO, ESTOICO SE LEVANTABA DE SU CAMA Y LE DEJABA PESCADOS PARA CHIMUELO Y EL DESAYUNO PARA HIPO, YA QUE ESTOICO TENIA QUE IR A LA ALDEA TEMPRANO.

HIPO SEGUIA DORMIDO, PERO CHIMUELO EN CAMBIO NO PODIA DORMIR POR LA PESADILLA DE SU FAMILIA.

CHIMUELO SE LEVANTA Y BAJA LAS ESCALERAS Y SE ENCUENTRA CON LOS PESCADOS, SE ACERCA Y COMIENZA A COMERLOS.

LUEGO SE ESCUCHA LA PUERTA ABRIENDOSE, CHIMUELO VOLTEA PARA ENCONTRARSE CON UNA HERMOSA JOVEN RUBIA.

"chimuelo no hagas ruido que es una sorpresa para hipo", CHIMUELO LE HACE POCO CASO Y SIGUE COMIENDO.

ASTRID TOMA LA BANDEJA DE PESCADOS Y SUBE LAS ESCALERAS, ENTRA A LA HABITACION Y SE ACERCA A LA CAMA, DONDE HIPO DORMIA Y LO DESPIERTA CON UN TIERNO BESO EN LA MEJILLA, HIPO ABRE LOS OJOS Y SE SORPRENDE AL VER A LA RUBIA CON LA BANDEJA CON ALIMENTOS:

"hasta que despertaste haddock 3°" ASTRID LO MIRA SONRIENTE.

"hola astrid, hola astrid, hola astrid, ¿que haces en mi habitacion tan temprano?" DICE HIPO, ALGO SONROJADO.

"¿acaso olvidaste que yo te cuidaria hasta que tu pierna mejore?" DICE ASTRID PONIENDO LA BANDEJA SOBRE LA CAMA.

"pense que habia sido un mal sueño" DICE HIPO TOMANDO LA BANDEJA Y PONIENDOLA SOBRE SUS PIERNAS.

"si como no" ASTRID SE SIENTA A SU LADO Y LE BESA LOS LABIOS "te amo tonto"

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL GRAN SALON.

"jefe ¿donde estan hipo y astrid?" PREGUNTA PATAPEZ EXTRAÑADO

"hipo esta en casa porque tiene que acostumbrarse a su nueva pierna y astrid lo esta cuidando" DICE ESTOICO CON UNA LEVE SONRISA

"soldaditos del amor" DICE BRUTACIO BURLANDOSE

"¿que les parece si vamos a su casa a molestarlos un poco?" DICE PATAN RIENDOSE

LOS JOVENES ACEPTAN Y VAN CAMINO A LA CASA DEL JEFE.

MIENTRAS ELLOS SALIAN BOCON NOTA ALGO PREOCUPADO A ESTOICO

"¿que sucede estoico?" DICE BOCON ACERCANDOSE AL JEFE

"es que se acerca la epoca de firma de tratados y hay varios clanes que estan en desacuerdo con los dragones" DICE ESTOICO SENTANDOSE

"¿y eso que? no va a pasar nada grave, ademas ahora tenemos a los dragones para defendernos" DICE BOCON TRANQUIIZANDO AL JEFE

ESTOICO SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO PARA PENSAR.

"¿a que le tienes miedo? ¿a alvin, a los berserkes o a drago?" DICE BOCON CASI COMO BURLA

"no los nombres y menos a alvin" DICE ESTOICO CON SERIEDAD

"¿y que hay de drago? ¿no te preocupa?" DICE BOCON TOMANDO UN TARRO CON AGUAMIEL

"claro que si pero no lo hemos visto en mas de 30 años¿por que me preocuparia de el ahora?" DICE ESTOICO LEVANTANDOSE DEL ASIENTO

"no lo se pero hay que ser cuidadoso" DICE BOCON DEJANDO EL TARRO SOBRE LA MESA

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DEL JEFE, CHIMUELO DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE JUNTO A LA CHIMENEA.

HIPO Y ASTRID ESTABAN ARRIBA HABLANDO, ABRAZANDOSE Y BESANDOSE DE A RATO.

"¿y que piensas hacer cuando puedas caminar mejor?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID A HIPO QUIEN TRATABA DE LEVANTARSE DE LA CAMA

"no lo se, tal vez caminar con la chica mas linda de todos los reinos" DICE HIPO ALGO SONRIENTE

ASTRID SE SONROJA"¿asi y que mas?"

HIPO SE ACERCA MAS A ELLA"voy a besarla, abrazarla y adorarla" HIPO SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA CAMINA UNOS PASOS

ASTRID SE PONE ROJA COMO UN TOMATE"ok ok pero si sigues caminando antes de tiempo te lastimaras" ASTRID TOMA SU BRAZO Y SE DIRIJE A LA CAMA PARA HACER QUE SE RECUESTE PARA QUE DESCANSE

"gracias mi lady" LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA

CUANDO ESTABAN POR SENTARSE EN LA CAMA HIPO RESBALA, HACIENDO QUE ASTRID SE ACOSTARA EN LA CAMA Y EL QUEDO SOBRE ELLA, AMBOS SE MIRARON SONROJADOS Y ACERCARON MAS Y MAS SUS LABIOS, CUANDO ESTABAN A UNOS MILIMETROS DE DISTANCIA, LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION SE ABRE.

"uy chicos creo que interrumpimos en el mejor momento a los soldaditos" DICE BRUTACIO RIENDOSE

"no se de que hablan"DICEN HIPO Y ASTRID MIENTRAS SE SEPARABAN EN EXTREMO SONROJADOS

"bueno veo que estan mejor que bien asi que nos vamos" DICE PATAN RIENDOSE CON BRUTACIO

"oye amiga como esta el soldadito" DICE BRUTILDA RIENDO

"bien creo ¿y ustedes?" DICE ASTRID LEVANTANDOSE DE LA CAMA

"bien, bueno ya tenemos que irnos solo veniamos a moles... digo a ver como estaban" DICE PATAN PARANDO DE REIR

"bueno adios hipo que mejores" DICEN LOS JOVENES VIKINGOS SALIENDO DE LA HABITACION

"a hipo casi lo olvido, aqui tienes el libro de dragones para entretenerte cuando no estes con astrid ja" DICE PATAPEZ ENTREGANDOLE EL LIBRO

"ah perfecto asi podre completar la informacion del furia nocturna, gracias patapez" DICE HIPO DEJANDO EL LIBRO AL LADO DE LA CAMA

"bueno, bueno ¿se pueden ir de una vez? quiero estar con mi novi... con hipo a solas" DICE ASTRID SONROJADA AL VER QUE HABLO DE MAS

"si ya nos vamos y suerte con los besos y abrazos" DICE PATAN BURLANDOSE

ASTRID ENOJADA LE DA UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA Y PATAN SALE CORRIENDO DE LA CASA.

CUANDO PATAN SALE DE LA CASA CHIMUELO DESPIERTA Y SUBE LAS ESCALERAS PARA VER COMO ESTABA HIPO.

CUANDO LLEGA A LA HABITACION, SE ACERCA A LA CAMA DE HIPO.

"a hola amigo, estoy bien y ¿tu te sientes bien?" DICE HIPO ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA DE CHIMUELO, CHIMUELO ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA ANTE LA PREGUNTA DE HIPO.

"bueno amigo" DICE HIPO Y CHIMUELO BAJA LAS ESCALERAS

CHIMUELO SALE DE LA CASA Y SE DIRIGE AL BOSQUE.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA LOS JOVENES CHARLAN, MIENTRAS HIPO TRATA DE CAMINAR Y ASTRID LE PREPARA EL TE CON ESPECIAS QUE LE MANDARON GOTHI Y ZAMIRA.

EN EL PUEBLO, ESTOICO Y BOCON SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA HERRERIA HABLANDO SOBRE LA FIRMA DEL TRATADO Y SOBRE EL ESTADO DE HIPO Y SU SUPUESTO NOVIAZGO CON ASTRID HOFFERSON.

EN OTRA ISLA:

"hipo ya voy a buscarte" DICE UNA JOVEN RUBIA Y DE OJOS VERDES

SE PREPARA UN BARCO CON DESTINO A BERK.

PASARON 30 MINUTOS Y CHIMUELO YA HABIA LLEGADO AL PEQUEÑO VALLE, BAJO POR SU ESCALERA INPROVISADA DE TRONCOS Y SE RECOSTO SOBRE EL PASTO DE PACIFICO LUGAR.

CERCA DE AHI ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS:

"cuando puedo ir con el no lo soporto mas" DICE UNA VOZ FEMENINA

"aun no podemos estar con ellos, no es el momento"ASEGURA OTRA VOZ FEMENINA

"ok" SE ENTRISTECE

"bueno tenemos que irnos de esta isla para preparar a las tropas"DICE LA SEGUNDA VOZ

"esta bien"

ESTABA ANOCHECIENDO Y CHIMUELO SE LEVANTO Y TOMO RUMBO A LA CASA DE HIPO, DONDE ASTRID SE ESTABA DESPIDIENDO DEL JOVEN. ESTA VEZ HIPO CAMINABA POR UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO Y PODRIA CAMINAR ANTES DE QUE SE CUMPLA LA SEMANA.

CHIMUELO LLEGA A LA CASA Y SE RECUESTA AL LADO DE HIPO.

EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRAN ESTOICO Y BOCON A LA HABITACION

"hola hijo como estas" DICE ESTOICO ALEGRE

"bien muy bien"DICE HIPO CONTENTO

"¿sera por astrid?"DICE BOCON INDISCRETAMENTE

"ademas de ella, es posible que camine antes de lo provisto" DICE AUN MAS CONTENTO, PERO SE ENTRISTECE UN POCO "pero no podre volar con chimuelo por los cinco dias que quedan"

"aja por eso estoy aqui mira lo que te traigo" DICE BOCON ALEGRE, Y SACA UNA COLA PARA CHIMUELO QUE CONTABA CON UN MECANISMO PARA QUE CHIMUELO CONTROLARA LA COLA SOLO (parecida a la de el corto "EL REGALO DEL FURIA NOCTURNA"LA UNICA DIFERENCIA QUE TENIA ES QUE ESTA COLA ERA DE COLOR AZUL)

"bocon ¿como?" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIDO

"encontre los planos de la cola y me tome la libertad de hacerla" DICE BOCON CONTENTO POR SU OBRA

"gracias bocon, te prometo que mañana te ayudo con la herreria" DICE HIPO AGRADECIDO Y ALEGRE

AMBOS ADULTOS SE VAN DE LA HABITACION, DEJANDOLE LA COLA NUEVA A HIPO QUIEN LA OBSERVO CON DETENIMIENTO Y SE DURMIO.

CHIMUELO HIZO LO MISMO Y TAMBIEN SE DURMIO

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

APENAS ESTABA AMANECIENDO Y HIPO YA ESTABA DESPIERTO, CHIMUELO TAMBIEN ESTABA DESPIERTO, AMBOS OBSERVABAN LA NUEVA PROTESIS PARA EL DRAGON, HASTA QUE HIPO SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA, CUANDO HIPO SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR SIENTE LOS EFECTOS DEL DESCANSO Y DEL TE, SENTIA QUE PODIA CORRER PERO NO SE ARRIESGO Y BAJO LAS ESCALERAS CON CHIMUELO Y LA NUEVA PROTESIS. CUANDO LLEGAN A LA COCINA HIPO LE DA PESCADOS A CHIMUELO Y EL SE SIRVA PAN CON LECHE DE JACK.

LUEGO SALEN DE LA CASA Y HIPO COMIENZA A PONERLE LA PROTESIS A CHIMUELO, APENAS TERMINA DE PONERLE LA PROTESIS CHIMUELO LO MIRA AGRADECIDO Y ABRAZA CON SU CABEZA A HIPO.

"¿te gusto amigo?"CHIMUELO ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA"pues ¿que esperas?vuela"DICE HIPO MUY ALEGRE Y CHIMUELO ALZA EL VUELO.

DESPUES QUE CHIMUELO SE VA HIPO COMIENZA A CAMINAR POR EL PUEBLO CAMINO A LA CASA DE LAS CURANDERAS.

MIENTRAS PASABA POR LA CASA DE ASTRID, TORMENTA SE ACERCA A HIPO Y LO SALUDA, PARA DESPUES VOLVER A SU ESTABLO, LO MISMO PASO CUANDO PASO POR LAS CASAS DE LOS GEMELOS, DE PATAN Y DE PATAPEZ, TODOS LOS DRAGONES SEACERCABAN A EL PARA SALUDARLO.

HIPO FINALMENTE LLEGO A LA CASA DE LAS CURANDERAS Y GOLPEO LA PUERTA.

ABRE LA PUERTA ZAMIRA ALGO SOMNOLIENTA "¿hipo? te dije que descansaras ademas es muy temprano" DICE ZAMIRA ALGO ENOJADA

"lo se pero ya no me duele la pierna y te queria agradecer" DICE HIPO SONRIENTE

"de nada, pero ni se te ocurra volar hasta que termine la semana" DICE ZAMIRA SERIA Y CON LAS MAOS EN LA CINTURA

"ok ok" DICE HIPO DESPIDIENDOSE CON LA MANO

"adios" ZAMIRA CIERRA LA PUERTA Y SE ACUESTA A DORMIR UN POCO MAS

MIENTRAS HIPO VA COMINO A LA HERRERIA UN BARCO SE ACERCA A LOS PUERTOS DE BERK

Y CHIMUELO VA CAMINO A UN LUGAR MUY CONOCIDO PARA EL...

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿QUIEN ESTA EN ESE BARCO?, ¿A DONDE SE DIRIGE CHIMUELO?, ¿QUIEN ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE ESPIANDO A CHIMUELO?**

**QUISE CORTAR ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS PORQUE SE ME HACIA MUY LARGO PARA ESCRIBIRLO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y MENSAJES CON IDEAS O PERSONAJES PARA ESTA HISTORIA**


	3. cap 3: la primera semana de paz 2 parte

**HOLA PERDONEN QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO JURO QUE FUE CULPA DEL MINECRAFT**

**GRACIAS PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU POR TU REVIEW Y ES MUY BUENA TU HISTORIA**

**AGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORKS**

**CAPITULO 3: LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE PAZ 2° PARTE**

HIPO SE HABIA RECUPERADO CASI POR COMPLETO DEL DOLOR DE SU PIERNA Y LUEGO DE DRIGIRSE CON LAS CURANDERAS VA CAMINO A LA HERRERIA, MIENTRAS UN BARCO SE ACERCABA A BERK Y CHIMUELO VOLABA CON SU NUEVA PROTESIS A UNA CONOCIDA ISLA ANCESTRAL PARA EL.

HIPO LLEGA A LA HERRERIA Y SALUDA A BOCON EL CUAL SE ENCONTRABA ENCENDIENDO LOS HORNOS DE FORJA.

"hola bocon ¿como estas?" DICE HIPO SONRIENTE

"bien y tu hipo? veo que ya puedes caminar" DICE BOCON TOMANDO UNAS ESPADAS Y COLOCANDOLAS SOBRE EL FUEGO DE UNO DE LOS HORNOS

"bien y si ya puedo caminar pero aun no me permiten volar con chimuelo" DICE HIPO TOMANDO UNA ESCUDO ROTO Y UN MARTILLO

"ah ok bueno a trabajar" DICEN AMBOS CASI AL UNISONO

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUERTO:

UN BARCO BLANCO ATRACA EN EL PUERTO, UN VIGIA LE AVISA A ESTOICO EL CUAL SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE EL PUERTO Y AL BARCO BLANCO.

"¡salga del barco ahora o lo atacaremos!" GRITA ESTOICO TOMANDO SU ESPADA.

"estoico, estoico, estoico nunca vas a cambiar" DICE UNA VOZ FEMENINA MIENTRAS SALE A LA CUBIERTA DEL BARCO "¿asi saludas a las amigas de tu hijo?" LA FIGURA FEMENINA SE DEJA VER, ERA UNA JOVEN RUBIA, DE OJOS AZULES, DE UNA FIGURA DELGADA Y ESTILIZADA DE UNOS 15 AÑOS DE EDAD (LA MISMA EDAD DE HIPO).

"camicazi ¿que te trae a berk sin tu madre?" DICE ESTOICO EXTRAÑADO, MIENTRAS LE EXTIENDE LA MANO PARA QUE LA JOVEN BAJE

"quise venir a ver a hipo, despues de lo que escuche sobre los dragones, mi madre no quiso venir" DICE CAMICAZI BAJANDO DEL BARCO

"ok, pero viniste en mal momento porque hipo no se siente bien y porque no tenemos donde alojarte" DICE ESTOICO ALGO SERIO

"por el alojamiento no me preocupo, puedo dormir en mi barco" SE PONE MAS NERVIOSA "espera, espera que le pasa a mi hipo" SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HABLO DE MAS "a hipo"

"se lastimo la pierna y tiene que descansar por cuatro dias mas" DICE EL JEFE MIRANDOLA SERIO

"voy a visitarlo, ¿me acompaña?" DICE DE UNA FORMA CASI BURLONA

"ok vamos" Y AMBOS SALEN CON RUMBO A LA CASA DE HIPO

MIENTRAS SE DIRIJEN A LA CASA, ASTRID ENTRABA A LA CASA DE HIPO.

SUBE LAS ESCALERAS Y PARA SU SORPRESA NO ESTABA NI EL JOVEN NI SU DRAGON.

ALGO PREOCUPADA SALE CON DESTINO A LA HERRERIA, CON LA ESPERANZA DE QUE BOCON SUPIERA ALGO.

HIPO SE ENCONTRABA EN LA HERRERIA TERMINANDO LA ULTIMA ESPADA QUE QUEDABA PARA AFILAR, CUANDO LA TERMINA SE VA A UNA PEQUEÑA HABITACION DE LAHERRERIA DONDE GUARDA SUS DIBUJOS Y PLANOS PARA SUS INVENTOS. CUANDO ENTRA A LA HABITACION SE DUERME SENTADO EN UNA SILLA.

ASTRID LLEGA A LA HERRERIA Y VE A BOCON DESCANSANDO EN UNA SILLA FUERA DE LA HERRERIA.

"hola bocon sabes donde esta hipo?" DICE MIENTRAS SE CRUZABA DE BRAZOS

"si esta en su oficina-habitacion de atras" DICE BOCON SEÑALANDO A UNA PUERTA ATRAS DE LA HERRERIA

"gracias" DICE LA JOVEN Y SE ACERCA A LA PUERTA, LUEGO DE ABRIRLA VE A HIPO DORMIDO, SE ACERCA Y LO DESPIERTA CON UN PEQUEÑO BESO EN LA MEJILLA

"ho hola linda" DICE HIPO ENTRE BOSTEZOS, PERO SE DEPIERTA DE GOLPE AL SENTIR UN DOLOR EN SU HOBRO "¡¿que haces, que te hice?!"DICE HIPO ALGO ENOJADO FROTANDOSE SU HOMBRO

"eso es porque no me avisaste que ya podias caminar" SE ACERCA AUN MAS AL JOVEN "y esto por decirme linda" LE DA UN APASIONADO BESO EN LOS LABIOS.

MIENTRAS LOS JOVENES SE BESABAN EN LA HERRERIA, OTRA RUBIA ENTRABA A LA CASA DE HIPO CON ESTOICO.

"hipo ya despierta, alguien te busca" DICE EL JEFE SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS, CUANDO EL JEFE TERMINA DE SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS SE ENCUENTRA CON LA HABITACION VACIA.

BAJA LAS ESCALERAS, DONDE SE ENCONTRABA CAMICAZI MUY IMPACIENTE POR VER A HIPO

"no esta hipo" DICE EL HOMBRE ALGO PREOCUPADO

"dijiste que no podia caminar, mejor lo busco yo misma" CAMICAZI SALE CORRIENDO DE LA CASA Y SE DIRIGE A LA HERRERIA YA QUE SEGUN SABIA HIPO TRABAJABA ALLI.

AL LLEGAR VE A BOCON DORMIDO EN LA SILLA, NO LO DESPIERTA Y AL GIRAR SU CABEZA, VE UNA PUERTA ENTRE-ABIERTA, ALGO CURIOSA SE DIRIGE A VER.

"te amo hermosa te amo mucho" DICE HIPO MIENTRAS ASTRID SE SENTABA EN SU REGAZO MIENTRAS LO BESABA CON PASION

ASTRID CORTA EL BESO"yo te amo mucho mas" LO ABRAZA POR EL CUELLO Y PROFUNDIZA EL BESO.

EN ESE MOMENTO LA PUERTA SE ABRE DE GOLPE, PROVOCANDO QUE AMBOS JOVENES MIRARAN ALGO MOLESTOS.

"baya baya, hipo haddock 3° no esperaba verte asi" DICE CAMICAZI MIRANDO A HIPO MIENTRAS SE MORDIA EL LABIO,

LUEGO MIRA A ASTRID CON ENOJO"ja jaaj astrid hofferson, ¿la mejor guerrera no? ja"LE DICE EN BURLA, "astrid ¡¿QUE HACES CON MI HIPO?!" SE ENFURECE

"¿y tu quien eres?" DICE HIPO EXTRAÑADO Y SONROJADO

"hipo ¿ya no me recuerdas, no recuerdas a tu mejor amiga?" DICE CON LAS MANOS EN LA CINTURA

"¿camicazi?¿que haces aqui?" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIDO

"solo vine a ver y a cuidar lo mio" DICE CON UNA CEJA LEVANTADA

"¿y que seria eso?" DICE ASTRID AUN ABRAZADA A HIPO

"ese chico" SEÑALA A HIPO, ESTO HACE QUE ASTRID SE LEVANTE DE UN SALTO DEL REGAZO DE HIPO Y LE LANZA UN PUÑETAZO A CAMICAZI.

HIPO SE LEVANTA DE LA SILLA Y LE SOSTIENE LA MANO A ASTRID ANTES DE QUE GOLPEE A LA OTRA RUBIA.

"hipo ¿que haces?" DICE ASTRID ENOJADA

"solo creo que..." HIPO NO SABIA QUE DECIR

"gracias por no dejar que me pegue, LINDO" DICE CAMICAZI EN TONO DE COQUETEO

"deja de coquetear con hipo, el es mio" ASTRID SE SUELTA DE HIPO Y LE LANZA OTRO GOLPE QUE LE DA EN EL BRAZO DE CAMICAZI

"¿que haces loca?" TOMA SU ESPADA Y DA UNA ESTOCADA HACIA ASTRID, ASTRID LA ESQUIVA Y DE UN GOLPE LE SACA LA ESPADA

CUANDO LAS CHICAS ESTAN POR MATARSE A GOLPES, HIPO SE INTERPONE ENTRE AMBAS.

"¡ya calmense las dos!" LAS JOVENES SORPRENDIDAS POR SU REACCION SE CALMAN, "camicazi ¿donde pasaras la noche?" PREGUNTA HIPO MERANDO A CAMICAZI MAS TRANQUILO.

"en mi barco, a no ser que quieras que duerma en tu casa" DICE LA JOVEN GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO

"no sera mejor que duermas en tu barco" DICE ASTRID CELOSA Y ABRAZA A HIPO POR LA ESPALDA

"si vamos que te acompañaremos a tu barco, ¿verdad astrid?" HIPO MIRA A ASTRID Y LA JOVEN ASIENTA MOLESTA

LOS TRES SALEN DE LA HERRERIA Y VEN QUE SE HIZO DE NOCHE, POR LO QUE SE APRESURAN A LLEGAR AL BARCO, CUANDO LLEGAN.

"hipo, ¿mañana me enseñarias a montar dragones?" CAMICAZI MIRA A HIPO SONRIENTE

"esta bien" ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA

CAMICAZI AGRADECIDA ABRAZA A HIPO, PROVANDO ENOJO Y CELOS A ASTRID

"bueno adios camicazi" DICE ASTRID IRRITADA

"adios jastrid, digo astrid jajaj" MIRA A ASTRID BURLONDOSE

ASTRID ESTABA POR DARLE OTRO GOLPE PERO HIPO VUELVE A INTERVENIR "calmense, hasta mañana camicazi" LE DICE HIPO MIENTRAS CAMICAZI SUBE AL BARCO BLANCO.

"vamonos astrid" HIPO NOTA QUE ASTRID SIGUE MOLESTA Y TOMA SU MANO, ASTRID SE SONROJA Y SE CALMA.

HIPO ACOMPAÑA A ASTRID A SU CASA, SE DESPIDEN CON UN BREVE BESO, ASTRID ENTRA A SU CASA Y HIPO LLEGA A LA SULLA, COME ALGO DE PESCADO AHUMADO Y SE ACUESTA A DORMIR.

**VARIOS KILOMETROS MAS LEJOS, CERCA DE UNA ISLA VOLCAN**

CHIMUELO PORFIN LLEGA A LA ISLA DONDE HIPO LE AYUDO A VENCER AL MUERTE ROJA.

SE DETIENE EN LA PLAYA PESCA ALGUNOS PESCADOS Y SE RECUESTA A DESCANSAR.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ENPRENDE EL VUELO HACIA LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE.

**ESA MISMA MAÑANA EN BERK**

HIPO SE LEVENTA, Y SE DA CUENTA QUE CHIMUELO NO ESTA, PERO AUN ASI NO SE PREOCUPA Y BAJA LAS ESCALERAS PARA DESAYUNAR.

AL SALIR DE LA CASA SE ENCUENTRA CON ASTRID Y CON CAMICAZI AFUERA DE LA PUERTA.

"¿que hacen aqui tan temprano?" DICE HIPO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A CAMICAZI, ELLA SE SONROJA Y ASTRID ARDE EN CELOS, HIPO LO NOTA Y LE DA UN BREVE BESO EN LOS LABIOS PARA SACARLE LOS CELOS.

"vine a que me enseñes a montar dragones" SE ENOJA AL VER COMO HIPO BESA A ASTRID

"y yo vine a estar con el chico mas lindo del mundo" DICE ASTRID SONROJADA Y TOMA LA MANO DE HIPO

"ok ok, vamos a la academia" HIPO IBA CAMINANDO TOMADO DE LA MANO DE ASTRID Y CAMICAZI ESTABA TAN ENOJADA Y CELOSA QUE TOMA LA OTRA MANO DE HIPO.

EN EL CAMINO SE ENCENTRAN CON PATAPEZ, LOS GEMELOS Y A PATAN QUE TAMBIEN IBAN A LA ACADEMIA.

"eh chicos ¿acason van a la academia?" DICE HIPO NERVIOSO POR LAS RUBIAS QUE TOMABAN SUS MANOS

"si ¿y ustedes astrid y hipo? digo soldaditos del amor" DICE BRUTACIO EN BROMA ACIENDO QUE CAMICAZI EXPLOTE EN CELOS.

"astrid no sabia que tenias una gemela" DICE PATAPEZ SORPRENDIDO POR EL PARECIDO DE LAS DOS RUBIAS

"¿acaso son tontos o que?ni en mis pesadillas seria hermana de esta basura que se hace llamar guerrera" DICE FURIOSA CAMICAZI POR EL COMENTARIO

"¿yo basura?jaja yo no soy la que no sabe que hipo ya tiene dueña" DICE ASTRID CONFIADA

"te hago una pregunta ¿hipo y tu son novios?" PREGUNTA CAMICAZI

TANTO ASTRID COMO HIPO QUEDARON CALLADOS YA QUE SI BIEN SE HABIAN BESADO MUCHAS VECES NO SE CONSIDERABAN NOVIOS O NO SE ANIMABAN A PREGUNTARSERLO AL OTRO.

"eso pense hipo no es tuyo aun"DICE CAMICAZI EN TONO TRIUNFAL

TODOS QUEDARON CALLADOS MIENTRAS IBAN CAMINO A LA ACADEMIA. CUANDO LLEGARON TODOS LOS JOVENES MENOS HIPO, ASTRID Y CAMICAZI SUBIERON A SU DRAGONES Y COMENZARON A VOLAR POR LA ISLA.

"bueno camicazi, el primer paso es escojer un dragon" ESXPLICA HIPO Y CAMICAZI LO MIRA CON MUCHA ATENCION.

"quiero un..." CAMICAZI ES INTERRUPIDA POR UNA EXPLOSION EN EL PUEBLO.

"¿que paso? ¡TORMENTA VEN!" ASTRID LLAMA A SU DRAGON.

TAMBIEN LLEGAN PATAN Y PATAPEZ.

"camicazi tu iras con astrid, yo ire con patan" ORDENO HIPO A LAS JOVENES.

"pero hipo" DICEN LAS JOVENES AL UNISONO

"pero nada ¡AHORA!" GRITO HIPO Y LAS JOVENES EN UN SUSPIRO OBEDECIRON

LOS JOVENES LLEGAN AL PUEBLO Y VEN QUE UN DRAGON DESCONOCIDO ATACA EL PUEBLO, ERA COMO UN MUERTE ROJA SOLO QUE DEL TAMAÑO DE CHIMUELO Y AZUL.

TODOS QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS, HIPO LE PIDE A PATAN QUE LO DEJE CERCA DEL DRAGON.

HIPO BAJA DEL DRAGON Y SE ACERCA AL DRAGON, MIENTRAS EXTIENDE SU MANO DERECHA AL DRAGON, EL DRAGON AL PRINCIPIO SE REUSA, PERO LUEGO CAMICAZI SE ACERCA Y HACE LO MISMO QUE HIPO, PERO CON UNA DIFERENCIA, EL DRAGON SE DEJA ACARICIAR POR ELLA.

"perfecto camicazi encontraste tu dragon o mas bien el te encontro a ti, ahora deves subir" DICE HIPO CALMADO MIENTRAS LE AYUDA A SUBIR A CAMICAZI.

ASTRID MIRA CON CELOS LA ESCENA Y SE BAJA DE TORMENTA.

"bien ya subiste ahora dile que vuele y vuela un rato con el" EXPLICA HIPO

CAMICAZI MIRA SU DRAGON Y DICE "vuela" APENAS TERMINA LA PALABRA EL DRAGON DESPEGA RAPIDAMENTE PERO UN SUGUNDO DESPUES SE CALMA Y COMIENZAN A SOBREVOLAR LA ISLA.

SE HACIA DE NOCHE POR LO QUE HIPO Y ASTRID CAMINABAN A SUS CASAS MIENTRAS LOS ADULTOS ARREGLABAN LAS DOS UNICAS CASAS DAÑADAS.

."¿porque eres tan celosa?" HIPO MIRA A ASTRID SERIO

"porque te acercas mucho a ella"EXPLICA"y tengo miedo de que te guste mas que yo" ASTRID SE ENTRISTECE

HIPO PARA DE CAMINAR Y LA MIRA A LOS OJOS "astrid tengo que decirte algo"

"que?"LO MIRA CON TRIZTEZA

"ella es linda, pelea bien y fue mi primera amiga" DICE HIPO

ESTAS PALABRAS HACEN QUE ASTRID LARGUE UNA LAGRIMA "lo sabia la quieres a ella"

"astrid no me dejaste terminar" PONE UN DEDO SOBRE LOS LABIOS DE ASTRID PARA SILENCIARLA "si a ella la quiero como amiga" LA MIRA CON UNA SONRISA "pero a ti te quiero tanto que te quiero preguntar algo"

"¿que cosa?" ASTRID LO VE CON ATENCION ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA

"astrid" DIO UN SUSPIRO DE NERVIOSISMO "¿quie-quieres ser mi nov-NOVIA?" SE SONROJO Y ESPERO UNA RESPUESTA

ASTRID QUE INMOVIL POR LA PREGUNTA, NO PODIA HABLAR POR LO QUE LE CONTESTO CON UN BESO APASIONADO EN LOS LABIOS, MIENTRAS SE BESABAN ASTRID TENIA LAGRINAS EN LOS OJOS Y ABRAZO CON FUERZA A HIPO POR EL CUELLO.

HIPO NO PODIAS CREERLO, LA CHICA MAS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO LE HABIA ACEPTADO COMO NOVIO.

LUEGO SE SEPARARON Y AMBOS SE MIRABAN A LOS OJOS CON MUCHA FELICIDAD HASTA QUE HIPO CON UNA SONRISA EN LOS LABIOS PREGUNTA "¿es un si?"

"porsupuesto te amo mi amor" DIJO ASTRID MIENTRAS LE DAVA OTRO BESO

CAMICAZI MIRABA LA ESCENA DESDE EL CIELO Y NO SENTIA MAS QUE RABIA Y FURIA.

LUEGO CAMICAZI DEJA SU DRAGON EN LA ACADEMIA Y VUELVE A SU BARCO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS.

HIPO HABIA DEJADO A ASTRID EN SU CASA Y SE DIRIGIA A LA SUYA CASI DANDO SALTOS DE FELICIDAD.

HIPO ENTRA A SU CASA Y SE DUERME POR EL GRAN CASANCIO QUE SENTIA.

**MUY LEJOS DE AHI...**

CHIMUELO YA ESTABA SALIENDO DE LA ISLA DE ANIDEJE YA ESTABA DESCANSADO Y APROVECHA LA NOCHE PARA PODER VOLAR MAS RAPIDO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE CHIMUELO LLEGA A UNA ISLA EN LA QUE SOLO HABIA NOCHE Y QUE ERA EL LUGAR ANCESTRAL DE SU ESPECIE, ERA LA ISLA NOCTURNA.

CHIMUELO ATERRIZA Y COMIEZA A LLORAR ACOSTADO EN EL SUELO, MIENTRAS RECORDABA A SU HIJA A SU ESPOSA.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN BERK...**

HIPO SE LEVANTABA AHORA UN POCO MAS PREOCUPADO POR CHIMUELO, PERO AUN ASI ESTABA FELIZ POR SU NUEVA RELACION CON ASTRID PERO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SE OLVIDO DE CAMICAZI Y SU SONRISA SE BORRA AL IMAGINAR LA CARA DE ENOJO DE LA RUBIA EXTRANJERA.

BAJA LAS ESCALERAS DESAYUNA Y SALE DE LA CASA. EN LOS ULTIMOS DIAS SU PADRE A TENIDO QUE SALIR MAS TEMPRANO PORQUE DEVE IR A PESCAR.

MIENTRAS IBA CAMINO A LA ACADEMIA SE ENCUENTRA CON ASTRID.

"hola mi amor" HIPO LA SALUDA CON UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS

"hola mi vida ¿como dormiste?" DICE ASTRID MIENTRAS CAMINABA DE LA MANO CON HIPO

EN ESO LLEGA CAMICAZI.

"hola hipo" DICE CON TONO SARCASTICO

"hola" DICE HIPO NERVIOSO

"¿como estas cami?" PREGUNTA ASTRID EN TONO BURLON

"bien y tu? rubia de cuarta" DICE CAMICAZI MOLESTA

"mejor que nunca" NO LE DA IMPORTANCIA AL COMENTARIO DE CAMICAZI YA QUE ESTABA EN LAS NUBES POR HIPO

CAMICAZI LO NOTA Y SE ENFURECE AUN MAS "bueno hipo ¿me vas a ayudar o no?" PREGUNTA

"si vamos" DICE HIPO MIENTRAS SOSTENIA LA MANO DE ASTRID, CAMICAZI INTENTA TOMAR SU MANO PERO HIPO LA ESQUIVA. LA EXTRANJERA ESTABA CADA VEZ MAS FURIOSA.

LUEGO DE UN RATO LLEGAN A LA ACADEMIA, DONDE CAMICAZI HABIA DEJADO A SU DRAGON, EN ESO LLEGA PATAPEZ

"hipo ya se que dragon es ese" DICE EMOCIONADO

"¿que dragon es?" PREGUNTA SONRIENTE

"un muerte azul" DICE EMOCIONADO PATAPEZ

"crei que esta..." DICE HIPO PERO ES INTERRUMPIDO POR PATAPEZ

"extintos, encontre informacion sobre el en el libro de dragones" DICE PATAPEZ

"¿de que clase es?, ¿y que sabes sobre el?" PREGUNTA ANSIOSO

"de la clase misterio, tiene todas las caracteristicas del muerte roja solo que mas pequeño" DICE PATAPEZ CONTENTO

"a perfecto y cambiando de tema ¿como estas, todo bien?" PREGUNTA HIPO FELIZ

"si y ¿tu? veo que tu y astrid estan muy felices y UNIDOS hoy" DICE PATAPEZ VIENDO A ASTRID SONRIENTE ABRAZANDO EL BRAZO DE HIPO

"mejor que nunca, ahora que ella y yo somos novios" DICE MIRANDO A ASTRID LA CUAL ESTABA MUY FELIZ Y SONROJADA.

PATAPEZ MIRA A CAMICAZI LA CUAL ESTABA SEPARADA DE HIPO "¿y tu como estas?" LE PREGUNTA A CAMICAZI

"¡MAL¿QUE NO LO VES?!"DICE FURIOSA

PATAPEZ SE ENCOJE DE HOMBROS Y SE VA CON SU DRAGON

HIPO DEJA DE MIRAR A ASTRID Y MIRA A LA OTRA RUBIA "y ¿ya pensaste un nombre para tu dragon?"

"aun no"LO PIENSA"¿que te parece haddock 4°?" LE GUIÑA UN OJO A HIPO

"mejor otro que te parece ghart?" DICE HIPO NERVIOSO

"¿que significa?" PREGUNTA LA RUBIA

"nada pero no se me ocurrio nada mas" EXPLICA Y SE SUELTA UN POCO DE ASTRID PARA AYUDAR A CAMICAZI

"ok ahora que devo hacer?" PREGUNTA CAMICAZI

"avansaste mas rapido de lo que esperaba asi que afinar mas la confianza, deves volar mas seguido con el" EXPLICA MIENTRAS AYUDA A CAMICAZI PARA QUE SUBA A GHART.

"ok ahora vuelvo" Y CAMICAZI SALE VOLANDO EN GHART

"por fin estamos solos" DICE ASTRID COQUETA MIENTRAS TOMA DEL CUELLO A HIPO

"si por fin" ASEGURA HIPO MIENTRAS TOMA LA CINTURA DE ASTRID

AMBOS COMIENZAN UN BESO APASIONADO SIN TENER PREOCUPACION ALGUNA.

**LEJOS DE AHI EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA**

CHIMUELO DESPERTABA DE SU DESCANSO Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR POR LA ISLA Y OBSERBABA LOS ARBOLES QUEMADOS Y LOS NIDOS DE FURIA NOCTURNA QUE SEGUIAN QUEMADOS

HASTA QUE LLEGO AL CENTRO DE LA ISLA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA UN HOYO EN EL SUELO Y HAY UN HUEVO ROTO, CHIMUELO RECUERDA QUE EN ESE LUGAR HABIA NACIDO SU HIJA Y SUELTA UNA LAGRIMA.

**AUN MAS LEJOS DE ESA ISLA, EN UNA ISLA DONDE SOLO HAY DIA.**

EN ESA ISLA SE ENCONTRABAN MUCHOS DRAGONES AMARILLENTOS SIMILARES A CHIMUELO.

ERA LA ISLA DIURNA, HOGAR DE 200 FURIAS DIURNAS SOBREVIVIENTES DEL ATAQUE DE LOS MUERTE.

"momento esta cerca ¿ya dieron aviso a los dragones del norte y del sur?" PREGUNTA UNA DRAGONA DESCONOCIDA

"si señora, casi estamos listos para el ataque" DICE UNO DE LOS FURIA DIURNA

"muy bien junten el pescado nesesario para el viaje" DICE LA DRAGONA COLOR NEGRO

EN DRAGON ASIENTE Y LA DRAGONA DESPEGA CON CAMINO A LA ISLA NOCTURNA.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN BERK**

HIPO Y ASTRID CAMINABAN POR LA ACADEMIA MIENTRAS ESPERABAN A CAMICAZI LA CUAL SEGUIA VOLANDO EN GHART.

YA SE HACIA DE NOCHE POR LO QUE LA PAREJA DECIDE IR DE VUELTA AL PUEBLO. CUANDO LLEGA CAMICAZI.

"¿como te fue en el vuelo camicazi?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"exelente y ¿a vos como te fue con esa rubia barata?" DICE ENOJADA

"bien y cuando te vas a tu isla?" PREGUNTA NERVIOSO HIPO

"mañana pero no se donde dejar a ghart cuando me vaya" DICE CON PROCUPACION

"puedes llevarlo contigo" DICE HIPO

"tal vez" LO PIENSA "oye hipo, ¿que te parece si duermo contigo hasta mañana?" DICE DE FORMA COQUETA

"no camicazi gracias pero no puedo ni quiero" DICE CON SEGURIDAD

"ademas ya tiene novia para dormir con el" DICE ASTRID SONRIENTE Y DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS

"¿a quien?" DICE DESAFIANTE

"por supuesto que a mi" DICE EN TONO TRIUNFAL

"¿hipo es cierto que astrid es tu novia?"PREGUNTA INCREDULA

"si y la amo" DICE FELIZ, CAUSANDO QUE ASTRID SONRIENDA SONROJADA Y QUE CAMICAZI SUELTE UNA LAGRIMA

"bueno adios" DICE CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS

"adios" DICE LA PAREJA AL UNISONO

**MIENTRAS EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA**

CHIMUELO DESPERTABA POR SU PESADILLA HABITUAL Y MIRA A TODOS LADOS ESPANTADO.

SE LEVANTA Y TOMA UN POCO DE AGUA.

EN ESE MOMENTO SE LE ACERCA UNA DRAGONA NEGRA CON OJOS AZULES MUCHO MAS PEQUEÑA QUE CHIMUELO.

CHIMUELO SE LE ACERCA Y LA DRAGONA SUELTA VARIAS LAGRIMAS LO QUE PROCUPA A CHIMUELO Y PREGUNTA.

"oye ¿te sientes bien?" PREGUNTA MIENTRAS SE LE ACERCA

LA DRAGONA LEVANTA LA CABEZA Y LO MIRA DIRECTO A LOS OJOS "¿P- PAPA?"

**POR FIN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA TENIA MUY POCA INSPIRACION Y EL MINECRAFT NO ME DEJABA ESCRIBIR.**

**GRACIAS A LO QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS UN ABRAZO Y ESPERO PODER TRAERLES EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO NOS VEMOS**


	4. cap 4: un reencuentro

**AGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 4: UN REENCUENTRO Y EL REINICIO DE UNA GUERRA

P-PAPA ESA ES LA PALABRA QUE RETUMBABA DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE UN CHIMUELO EN SHOCK LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER FUE ABRAZAR A SU HIJA KIA CON LAS ALAS.

"te extrañe mucho" DICE CHIMUELO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS

"y yo a ti" DICE KIA EMOCIONADA

"¿como has estado?" PREGUNTA

"bien y tu papa?" DICE LA JOVEN DE TRES MESES DE EDAD

"¿como esta tu madre?" DICE CHIMUELO

"bien y muy triste por vos" CUENTA LA JOVEN

"¿donde han estado todo este tiempo?" PREGUNTA

"en la isla de los furia diurna" CUENTA "estamos con unos cuantos diurna y otros pocos que son furia mortales"

"no eran asesinos?" PREGUNTA CHIMUELO

"si pero estos no y nos acompañaran en un ataque a los muerte" DICE LA JOVEN FURIA

"¿ataque a los muerte?" DICE EXTRAÑADO CHIMUELO

"si, segun escuche un dragon ayudo a un humano a detener su guerra pero los muerte aun siguen matando dragones" CUENTA

"hija el dragon que ayudo al humano soy yo" DICE CHIMUELO CAUSANDOUNA GRAN SORPRESA A KIA

"¿encerio como?"PREGUNTA CON EMOCION

"todo empezo cuando..." CHIMUELO CONTABA LO SUSEDIDO DESDE QUE SE FUE DE LA ISLA NOCTURNA HASTA QUE DERROTO AL MUERTE ROJA, KIA LO ESCUCHABA CON ATENCION A CADA DETALLE.

**MIENTRAS EN BERK**

HIPO SE LEVANTABA Y OBSERVO CON PREOCUPACION QUE CHIMUELO AUN NO HABIA VUELTO PERO AUN ASI SE LEVANTA Y BAJA LAS ESCALERAS DESAYUNA Y SALE DE LA CASA CON RUMBO A LA HERRERIA PARA TRABAJAR UN POCO, SOLO MEDIO DIA PORQUE NO HABIA MUCHO TRABAJO QUE HACER.

EN EL CAMINO SE ENCUENTRA CON CAMICAZI

"hola hipo al fin estamos solos" DICE COQUETA

"si pero porque?" PREGUNTA SERIO

"¿porque que?" PREGUNTA EXTRAÑADA POR LA PREGUNTA

"¿porque me persigues si sabes que amo a astrid?" PREGUNTA CON SERIEDAD

"porque te quiero para mi" DICE LA RUBIA

"yo te quiero a ti pero como mi mejor amiga" CUENTA PROVOCANDO QUE CAMICAZI SOLTARA ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS"tu creiste en mi y me brindaste tu amistad antes que cualquier otra persona y eso para mi es muy importante" DICE SOSTENIENDO LA CABEZA DE CAMICAZI CIN UNA MANO

"pero hipo yo no quiero ser tu amiga" DICE ENTRE LAGRIMAS

"lose pero quiero que entiendas que yo amo a astrid y eso nunca va a cambiar" DICE EL CASTAÑO "al igual que te quiero a ti como amiga y eso tampoco va a cambiar"

"esta bien pero hipo ¿me puedes perdonar?" DICE SOSTENIENDO LA MANO DE HIPO

"no hay nada que perdonar amiga mia" LE DA UN ABRAZO A CAMICAZI QUE CON EMOCION SE LO DEVUELVE, PERO EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE ASTRID

"¿interrumpo algo?" DICE ENOJADA Y CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS

"astrid te juro que no e..." TRATA DE DECIR HIPO NERVIOSO PERO ES INTERRUMPIDO POR ASTRID

"no me lo explique eres igual que ella no vales la pena" DICE LLORANDO Y SE VA CORRIENDO

¡astrid espera! GRITA HIPO CON UNA LAGRIMA EN SU MEJILLA

CAMICAZI NO SABIA QUE DECIR ESTABA EN SHOCK. AHORA QUE PORFIN CONSIDERABA A HIPO COMO AMIGO ASTRID CORTA CON EL. A NO SER QUE ELLA HICIERA ALGO.

"hipo buscala en el bosque yo la buscare en la playa" ORDENA Y AMBOS SALEN EN SU BUSQUEDA

LUEGO DE UN RATO DE BUSQUEDA CAMICAZI DA CON ASTRID QUE ESTABA SENTADA EN EL BORDE DE UN ACANTILADO CON LA CABEZA EN LAS MANO LLORANDO.

CAMICAZI SE LE ACERCA Y SE SIENTA A SU LADO.

"as-astrid antes de que trates de matarme quiero decirte que yo quier..." TRATA DE DECIR

"no trates de explicar ¿porque no estas contenta? ya lo conseguiste, ya tienes a hipo" DICE ENTRE LLANTOS "tu ya tienes a ese hijo de tro..." TRATA DE DECIR PERO ES INTERRUMPIDA POR CAMICAZI QUIEN SE HABIA ENOJADO

"¡ESCUCHAME HOFFERSON!" LLAMA SU ATENCION "dejame que te cuente lo que paso" DICE Y ASTRID ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA"yo iba camino a la aldea, cuando me encontre con hipo y como siempre trate de conquistarlo" ESTA ULTIMA PALABRA HACE QUE ASTRID SE ENTRISTESCA UN POCO "pero hipo me interrumpio y me dijo que me consideraba como amiga, yo no queria acepta..."ASTRID INTERRUMPE LA HISTORIA

"por favor los amigos no se abrazan como usted..." ES INTERRUMPIDA POR UN GRITO DE CAMICAZI

"¡AHHH!¡ASTRID HIPO TE AMA!" LE DICE GRITANDO, PERO SE TRANQUILIZA "te ama con el alma y me lo hizo entender"LE DICE CAUSANDO QUE ASTRID SOLTARA LAGRIMAS "no sabes la suerte que tienes al tener a hipo, el te ama"

"¿que hay del abrazo?" DICE CON LA VOZ CORTADA

"cuando reaccione le pedi perdon por tratar de enterferir entre ustedes, el me dijo que no habia nada que perdonar y me abrazo" DICE CAUSANDO QUE ASTRID LA ABRAZARA CON LAGRIMAS DE EMOCION

"per-perdoname camicazi, por todo" DICE ABRAZANDOLA

"no, tu perdoname a mi" LE DEVUELVE AL ABRAZO "bueno se hace tardey hipo deve estar buscandote" DICE CORTANDO EL ABRAZO Y AYUDANDO A QUE ASTRID SE LEVANTE

"vamos" DICE DECIDIDA

**MIENTRAS EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA**

**"**eso fue lo que paso**" **DICE CIMUELO AL TERMINAR DE CONTAR LA HISTORIA

"increible, ¿entonces la leyenda del jinete es verdad?" DICE LA JOVEN FURIA ASOMBRADA

"si el es el unico que nos puede ayudar con esto" DICE CHIMUELO

"ok ¿y como le asemos saber la situacion si no habla dragones?" DICE CONFUNDIDA

"estoy pensando en eso pero por ahora vamos con tu madre que quiero verla" DICE Y AMBOS FURIAS NOCTURNAS SALEN RUMBO A LA ISLA DIURNA.

**EN BERK...**

LAS JOVENES HABIAN LLEGADO A LA ALDEA Y BUSCABAN A HIPO EL CUAL NO APARECIA Y YA SE HACIA DE NOCHE. HACIQUE SE DIRIGEN AL GRAN SALON, AL ENTRAR LOGRAN VER QUE HIPO ESTABA HAVLANDO CON SU PADRE.

"¿cuando comenzaremos a buscar a astrid?" DICE CON PREOCUPACION A ESTOICO

"no hara falta" DICE RIENDOSE

"¿porque?" DICE HIPO PERO RESIVE UN GOLPE EN EL HOMBRO, VOLTEA Y ESTABAN ASTRID Y CAMICAZI DETRAS DE EL.

"hipo¿podemos hablar a solas afuera?" PREGUNTA ASTRID Y AMBOS SALEN DEL SALON, CAMICAZI SE HABIA QUEDADO HABLANDO CON ESTOICO

FUERA DEL SALON AMVOS JOVENES SE MIRAN SIN PODER HABLAR HASTA QUE HIPO HABLA.

"¿astrid do-donde estabas?"PREGUNTA

"sentada en el acantilado que esta al norte" DICE ASTRID

"astrid te-te juro que lo que viste no es lo que pensas" DICE HIPO NERVIOSO MIRANDO A ASTRID

"lo se camicazi me conto todo" DICE LA RUBIA

"asi y ¿quieres volver conmigo?" PREGUNTA

ASTRID SE LARGA A LLORAR Y ABRAZA A HIPO"¡perdoname perdoname!" DICE MIENTRAS ABRAZA CON FUERZA A HIPO

HIPO SORPRENDIDO RESPONDE "oye as-astrid" HIPO LEVANTA SU MENTON PARA QUE LO MIRE A LOS OJOS "no tengo que perdonarte nada, te amo y eso es para mi lo mas importante" ASTRID SE EMOCIONA "pero no respondiste mi pregunta" DICE HIPO Y ASTRID LO MIRA SORPRENDIDA"¿QUIERES VOLVER CONM...?" NO TERMINA LA PREGUNTA PORQUE ASTRID LE DA UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS CON PASION

"si, si, si hipo" DICE ENTRE BESOS "te amo mucho"

"yo tambien te amo" DICE ABRANZANDOLA

EN ESE MOMENTO SALE CAMICAZI DEL SALON Y VE SONRIENTE A LA PAREJA.

"ah camicazi queria darte las gracias por hablar con astrid" DICE HIPO SEPARANDOSE DE ASTRID

"de nada" DICE SONRIENTE "perdonenme y espero me acepten como una amiga" DICE LA EXTRANJERA

"te perdonamos y si hay algo que necesites alguna vez solo dinos" DICE ASTRID TOMANDO LAS MANOS DE CAMICAZI

"gracias amiga" RESPONDE CAMICAZI

"cami, puedo llamarte asi?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"claro" DICE SONRIENTE

"¿cuando vuelves a tu isla?" DICE HIPO

"creo que mañana" DICE CAMI

"ok" DICE ASTRID "bueno ¿que les parece si vamos a comer?"

"claro pero astrid queria pedirte algo" DICE SERIA CAMICAZI

"dime" DICE LA RUBIA DE BERK

"¿puedo darle un beso a hipo?" PREGUNTA CON TIMIDEZ

"¿¡que estas loca!? se supone que somos amigos" DICE ASTRID

"lose, al igual, que se, que el es tu novio y no pretendo sacartelo" EXPLICO "ademas solo va a ser uno pequeño" DICE CAMICAZI

"¿tu que dices hipo?" DICE ASTRID SERIA PERO TRANQUILA

"mmm no lo se" DICE NERVIOSO "si tu quieres astrid"

"esta bien pero uno pequeño" DICE ASTRID CON ALGO DE DUDA

EN ESE MOMENTO ASTRID SE SEPARA DE HIPO Y CAMICAZI SE LE ACERCA A HIPO Y LE DA UN ABRAZO Y LUEGO LE DA UN PEQUEÑO BESO EN LA MEJILLA Y ROMPE EL ABRAZO SONROJADA

HIPO Y ASTRID LA MIRABAN SORPRENDIDOS YA QUE ESPERABAN OTRA COSA.

"jaj" CAMICAZI NO AGUANTA LA RISA POR LAS CARAS QUE TENIA LA PAREJA DE BERK "¿que pensaron?jajaj"

"pero cami ¿no me ibas a besar?" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIDO

"si dije que te besaria pero nunca dije que en los labios jajaa" DICE ENTRE RISAS

"ja me enganiaste amiga" DICE ASTRID Y LA ABRAZA

CAMICAZI DEVUELVE EL ABRAZO Y AMBAS LE DAN SEÑAS A HIPO PARA QUE SE UNA AL ABRAZO

**LEJOS DE BERK.**

CHIMUELO Y KIA LLEGABAN A LA ISLA DIURNA.

LUEGO ATERRIZAN EN EL CENTRO DE LA ISLA, DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN VARIOS FURIAS MORTALES, DIURNAS Y NOCTURNAS.

"kia ¿donde has estado? tu madre te esta buscando" DICE UN FURIA DIURNA SOLDADO.

"¿donde esta ella?" PREGUNTA LA JOVEN

"se fue a la isla nocturna hace ya varias horas" CONTESTA Y LUEGO NOTA A CHIMUELO "¿quien eres tu?" PREGUNTA

"soy iro" (**IRO ES EL NOMBRE VERDADERO DE CHIMUELO**) RESPONDE SORPRENDIENDO A LA MAYORIA DE LOS FURIAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN AHI

"¿iro el que se enfrento a los muerte verde y roja solo?" PREGUNTA EL SOLDADO

"si pero no lo hice solo muchos otros dragones me ayudaron" DICE CHIMUELO SIN DECIR LA PARTE DE HIPO

"increible pensamos que estabas muerto" RESPONDE

"papa olvidaste contarles sobre el humano" DICE KIA HACIENDO QUE CHIMUELO SE ENOJE UN POCO

"¿humano?" SE ACERCA EL LIDER DE LOS FURIAS DIURNA LLAMADO ROT "entonces la leyenda del jinete es cierta"

"si ese humano llamado hipo me ayudo a matar al muerte roja" DICE SORPRENDIENDO A VARIOS DRAGONES A SU ALREDEDOR

"imposible y donde esta el humano?" PREGUNTA ROT

"en una alejada isla hacia el sudoeste" DICE CHIMUELO "oiga lord me eh enterado sobre otra guerra y quiero saber los detalles"

"claro luego de que reuna a los demas lideres tendremos una reunion mas tarde." DICE EL LIDER DE LOS DIURNA

"ok voy a recorrer la isla con mi hija" DICE CHIMUELO MIENTRAS ABRAZA A KIA CON UN ALA

"antes de que se vayan" DICE ROT Y LUEGO LANZA UN GRITO "¡amigos demosle la bienvenida a iro el dragon que hizo realidad la leyenda del jinete!" TERMINA DE DECIRLO Y TODOS LOS DRAGONES COMIENZA A RUGIR Y A ESCUPIR PLASMA Y FUEGO AL CIELO

ROT SE VA EN BUSCA DE LOS LIDERES MIENTRAS IRO Y KIA CAMINAN POR LA ISLA. LEJOS DE HAY UNA DRAGONES LOGRA VER LOS DISPAROS DE PLASMA Y COMIENZA A VOLAR HACIA ALLI TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDE.

MIENTRAS CHIMUELO Y KIA CAMINABAN POR LA ISLA VEN COMO ALGUNOS FURIAS SE ARRODILLAN COMO SEÑAL DE REPETO Y OTROS LO SALUDAN, EN ESE MOMENTO ES AVISADO DE QUE SU ESPOSA HERA SE ACERCABA, IRO TENIA TANTA EMOCION QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR SOLTAR UNA LAGRIMA. KIA LO VE Y LE DICE QUE SE ESCONDA PARA QUE LA SORPRENDA IRO ACEPTA Y SE ESCONDE TRAS UNA ROCA.

LUEGO ATERRIZA CERCA DE KIA.

"¡DONDE ESTABAS!?" GRITA HERA A SU HIJA

"en la isla nocturna explorando" DICE KIA TAN SERIA COMO PUEDE PERO SUELTA UNA LEVE RISITA QUE HACE ENFURECER A SU MADRE

"¡DE QUE TE RIES TE PARECE CHISTOZO!? mira si te encontraban los muertes" DICE HERA ENOJADA

"mama encontre a alguien que quiere verte" DICE KIA CON UNA SONRISA

"¿quien sea no me importa en este momento?" DICE HERA AUN ENOJADA

"creeme que te importara" DICE KIA LUEGO MIRA A LA ROCA DONDE ESTABA CHIMUELO "sal de ahi" DICE KIA

CHIMUELO SALE Y MIRA CON EMOCION A HERA. AMBOS SE QUEDAN SIN PALABRAS Y COMIENZAN A ACERCASE ENTRE SI, SIN DEJAR DE MIRARSE A LOS OJOS HASTA QUE ESTAN A UNOS CENTIMETROS DE DISTANCIA NIGUNO ´PODIA HABLAR Y COMENZARON A SOLTAR LAGRIMAS.

"¿y co-como t-te fue?" DICE HERA RECORDANDO CUANDO IRO FUE A ENFRENTAR A LOS MUERTE

"bien creo" DICE IRO CON LA VOZ TEMBLOROSA

"¡ahhh te extrañe mi amor!" DICE IRO CON LAGIMAS EN LOS OJOS Y ABRAZANDO CON LAS ALAS A HERA

"yo tambien mi amor" DICE HERA LAMIENDOLE LA CARA CON AFECTO

AMBOS SE QUEDARON ABRAZADOS UN TIEMPO MIENTRAS KIA OBSEVABA HASTA QUE IRO LA LLAMA PARA QUE SE UNA.

**EN BERK...**

HIPO, ASTRID Y CAMICAZI HABIAN TERMINADO DE COMER Y SE DIRIGIAN AL PUERTO PARA DEJAR A CAMI EN SU BARCO.

"bueno cami nos vemos mañana" DICEN ASTRID Y HIPO ABRAZANDO A CAMICAZI Y AYUDANDO A QUE SE SUBA AL BARCO

"hasta mañana amigos" DICE SONRIENTE Y SOMNOLIENTA

ASTRID Y HIPO ABANDONAN EL PUERTO Y COMIENZAN EL CAMINO A LA CASA DE ASTRID.

"astrid puedo preguntarte algo?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"claro amor" DICE ASTRID SEGURA

"¿porque aceptaste que camicazi me besara?" PREGUNTA HIPO NERVIOSO

"porque tu aceptaste" DIJO LA RUBIA

"pero ¿no te preocupo?" DICE EL JOVEN

"no porque se que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti" DICE Y ABRAZA A HIPO

"gracias por tenerme confianza te amo hermosa" DICE HIPO TANDOLE UN BESO

"de nada te amo" DICE LA RUBIA

LUEGO DE EL BESO AMBOS LLEGAN A LA CASA DE ASTRID Y LUEGO DE DESPEDIRSE HIPO SE DIRIJE A SU CASA, SI BIEN HABIA TENIDO UN DIA EXELENTE SEGUIA PREOCUPADO POR CHIMUELO Y POR SU PARTIDA HACE MAS DE 3 DIAS.

HIPO LLEGA A LA CASA COME UN POCO DE PESCADO HORNEADO Y SE VA A DORMIR.

**EN LA ISLA DIURNA...**

IRO, HERA Y KIA SE DIRIGIAN A LA REUNION QUE ROT HABIA MENCIONADO Y EN LA CUAL SE HABLARA SOBRE LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS MUERTE.

EN EL CAMINO IRO LE CONTABA TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO DESDE QUE SE FUE DE LA ISLA NOCTURNA HASTA ESE MOMENTO.

**LEJOS DE AHI EN UNA ISLA GIGANTESCA...**

"preparense todos ya que pronto atacaremos a los furias y nos vengaremos de aquellos que mataron a mis hermanos" LO DICE UN DRAGON GIGANTESCO DE COLOR GRIS, CON ALAS ROJAS Y CABEZA DE UNA TONALIDAD AZUL. "y deuna vez acabaremos con los dragones impuros"

**BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO 4,ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**UN ABRAZO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	5. cap 5: la despedida de una amiga

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAWORKS**

CAPITULO 5: LA DESPEDIDA DE UNA AMIGA

IRO, HERA Y KIA YA HABIAN LLEGADO A LA REUNION DE LOS LIDERES FURIA.

LOS TRES ENTRAN A UNA CUEVA GIGANTESCA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN, UN FURIA MORTAL, UN FURIA DIURNA Y UN FURIA NOCTURNA.

"hola iro" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS FURIA NOCTURNA LLAMADO SNOT

"hola lords" RESPONDE CON RESPETO IRO

"hemos escuchado lo que has hecho por los humanos" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS FURIA MORTALES LLAMADO TROY "pero queremos saber con mas detalle que paso en todo el tiempo que desapareciste"

"señor yo vivia en la isla diurna con mi esposa y con mi hija pero no soportaba la idea de que los muete siguieran matando dragones..." IRO LES CUENTA TODA LA HISTORIA CON TODO DETALLE.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN BERK...**

AMANECIA Y HIPO ESTABA DESPERTANDO MIRA TODA LA HABITACION Y DESCUBRE QUE CHIMUELO NO HABIA VUELTO ASI QUE SIN ANIMO SE LEVANTO Y BAJO LAS ESCALERAS Y VE A SU PADRE.

"hola hipo, buenos dias!" DICE EMOCIONADO ESTOICO

"ah hola papa" DICE DESANIMADO

"¿que sucede hijo?" PREGUNTA SENTANDOSE FRENTE A EL

"es que chimuelo aun no volvio y estoy preocupado" RESPONDE

"hijo chimuelo tiene que estar con los dragones un tiempo y cuando este listo volvera te lo aseguro, ademas chimuelo es un furia nocturna asique no te preocupes" DICE TRATANDO DE ANIMAR A SU HIJO

"es cierto gracias papa" DICE CON MAS ANIMO

"bueno hijo me voy al pueblo nos vemos al atardecer" DICE ESTOICO TOMANDO SU CASCO Y SALIENDO DE LA CASA

"adios" HIPO LO SALUDA Y CONTINUA COMIENDO PENSATIVO LUEGO SALE DE LA CASA Y VA RUMBO A LA CASA DE ASTRID, AL LLEGAR A LA CASA GOLPEA LA PUERTA Y SALE UNA VIKINGA RUBIA Y DE OJOS VERDES

"hola hipo acaso buscas a astrid?" PREGUNTA LA SEÑORA SONRIENTE

"si señora hofferson, ¿podria verla?" PREGUNTA EL CASTAÑO

"claro ¿quieres que la llame o quieres ir a despertarla?" DICE LA SEÑORA GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO

"mmm no-no lo se ¿puede ir?" LE PREGUNTA NERVIOSO

"claro pasa joven" DICE LA RUBIA

"gracias" DICE HIPO ENTRANDO, MIRA A LA SEÑORA LA CUAL LE SEÑALA A UNA ESCALERA

"esta arriba" LE DICE

"gracias señora" LE CONTESTA Y SUBE LAS ESCALERAS, LUEGO DE SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS HIPO VE UNA ENORME HABITACION LA CUAL ESTABA DIVIDIDA POR UNA PARED. EN UNA MITAD ESTABA LA HABITACION DE LA PAREJA HOFFERSON Y EN LA OTRA MITAD UNA CAMA EN LA CUAL DORMIA UNA JOVEN RUBIA.

HIPO SE ACERCA A LA CAMA Y LE DA UN TIERNO BESO EN LOS LABIOS Y LA RUBIA COMIENA A DESPERTAR.

"hipoo te amo mi amorrr" COMENZO A DECIR ASTRID ENTRE SUEÑOS

HIPO SE EMOCIONO MUCHO POR ESTO Y LE DIO OTRO BESO EN LOS LABIOS Y SE ACERCA A SU OIDO"yo tambien te amo astrid" LE DICE SUSURRANDOLE A ASTRID.

ASTRID COMIENZA A DESPERTAR Y VE A HIPO SONRIENDOLE "hipo ¿que haces aqui?" LE PREGUNTA SONROJADA

"vine a despertarte, pero no pude evitar verte dormir, eres muy hermosa" DICE HIPO HACIENDO QUE ASTRID SE SONROJADA "ademas ¿sabias que hablas dormida?" LE DICE HACIENDO QUE ASTRID SE SONROJADA AUN MAS

"¿y-y que dije?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID

"hipo te amo mi amor ¿sabes lo que significa?" LE DICE SONRIENTE

"esto" LE DICE Y LE DA UN BESO APASIONADO EN LOS LABIOS "hipo ¿puedes ir abajo?que tengo que bestirme" DICE MIRANDO SONROJADA LA SABANA QUE CUBRIA SU CURPO

"e-est-esta bi-bien" DICE HIPO NERVIOSO Y BAJA LAS ESCALERAS

LUEGO DE UN RATO ASTRID BAJA LAS ESCALERAS CON SU VESTIMENTA HABITUAL MIENTRAS MIRA A HIPO Y A SU MADRE

"buenos dias hija ¿como dormiste? o mejor dicho ¿coo despertaste?" DICE LA SEÑORA MIENTRAS MIRA A HIPO SONRIENTE

"bi-bien gr-gracias" DICE NERVIOSA Y SE SIENTA EN UNA SILLA PARA DESAYUNAR

"hipo ¿te quedas a desayunar?" LE PREGUNTA LA SEÑORA

"ya desayune pero puedo quedarme si me deja" LE DICE

"claro claro"LE CONTESTA LA SEÑORA "sientate a lado de astrid"

"ok" LE DICE, Y SE SIENTA AL LADO DE SU NOVIA

"hoy devemos ir a despedir a camicazi" LE DICE ASTRID

"si luego de que desayunes vamos para el puerto" LE DICE Y LE DA UN BREVE BESO EN LA MEJILLA

"bueno" LE DICE Y LE DEVUELVE EL BESO EN LA MEJILLA

**EN LAS ISLA DIURNA**

"luego ella me trajo aqui" IRO TERMINA DE CONTAR SU HISTORIA

"interesante historia" DICE SNOT

"gracias señor pero ahora yo quiero saber mas sobre esta guerra contra los muerte" LE DICE IRO CON RESPETO

"escucha" LE DICE ROT "todo comenzo cuando los muerte traicionaron a los furia mortales, luego de que los ayudaron a vencer a los furia diurna y nocturna" LE CUENTA "nuestras especies tuvieron que ser dispersadas en tres islas distintas la isla diurna, la nocturna y la isla mortal que se encuentra al noroeste de aqui, los muerte comenzaron a amenazar a los dragones con la destruccion de las 7 islas ancestrales"

"espere ¿como que 7 islas yo solo conozco la isla de anidaje?" PREGUNTA IRO CONFUNDIDO

"al principio del tiempo se habian creado 7 islas ancestrales: la isla furia, la cual le pertenecia a nuestros antepasados. la isla nadder, en la cual se origino esta especie. la isla cremallerus. la isla pesadilla. la isla gronkl. la isla muerte y la isla de anidaje"LE CUENTA TROY "hasta ahora la isla furia fue la unica que fue destruida, pero ahora amenazan con destruir las demas islas, si lo logran el equilibrio natural se destruira por completo" TERMINA DE DECIRLE

"si y ahora comenzaron a destruir la demas islas, segun algunas fuentes, ya destruyeron la isla nadder y van camino a la isla cremallerus" LE DICE ROT "si no hacemos algo sera tarde para todos los dragones"

"¿y como los detendran?" LE PREGUNTA IRO

"con ayuda de tu jinete" LE RESPONDE ROT CON EMOCION

"pero como se lo dire?" PREGUNTA CONFUNDIDO

"aun no lo sabemos pero deves averiguarlo pronto" LE RESPONDE

"pero ¿ustedes creen que con 300 furias detendremos a cientos talvez miles de muertes?" LE PREGUNTA CON SERIEDAD IRO "con todo respeto pero me parece un completo suicido"

"si pero se nos a informado que hay varios furias mas al norte y al este, ya les mandamos mensajes de auxilio" LE DICE TROY

"aun asi no podremos contra ellos, deven pedirle ayuda a las demas especies" LE DICE ALGO ENOJADO IRO

"lo consideramos pero esta es una pelea que devemos librar nosotros" DICE LOS TRES LIDERES

"claro que no! si no les piden ayuda morimos todos!" LES GRITA ENOJADO

"joven furia tranquilizate, lo sabemos pero no queremos arriesgar a las demas especies" LE DICE SNOT

"no saben lo que hacen! van a terminar con nuestra especie! ¿no se dan cuenta?" LE GRITA IRO

"iro es un riesgo que hay que correr, dentro de 3 meses atacaremos su isla te guste o no" LE DICE ENOJADO SNOT "asique encuentra la forma de que tu jinete nos ayude"

"ahora voy a tratar de avisarle" LE DICE IRO Y SE RETIRA DE LA CUEVA ENOJADO HERA Y KIA SALEN DETRAS DE EL.

AL SALIR DE LA CUEVA HERA SE ACERCA A IRO

"¿que vas a hacer?" LE PREGUNTA MIRANDO SUS OJOS

"voy a berk para hablar con hipo" LE REPONDE

"papa ¿podemos ir contigo?" LE PREGUNTA KIA

"¿tu quieres ir hera?" LE PREGUNTA IRO

"ok quiero ver al humano que cuido a mi esposo" LE DICE Y LE LAME LA BOCA A IRO

LUEGO LOS TRES FURIAS NOCTURNAS SALEN RUMBO A BERK

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN BERK...**

ASTRID HABIA TERMINADO DE DESAYUNAR Y SALE DE SU CASA TOMANDO LA MANO DE HIPO, CON RUMBO AL PUERTO.

MIENTRAS CAMICAZI ESTABA DESPERTANDOSE ALGO TRISTE YA QUE TEDRIA QUE DESEDIRSE DE SUS NUEVOS AMIGOS. TOMA SU ROPA Y SE VISTE, LUEGO VA HACIA UNA ALACENA Y TOMA UNAS YERBAS DE SU ISLA, LUEGO LAS HUMEDESE CON AGUA Y LAS ESCURRE SOBRE UNA TASA CON AGUA LA CUAL TENIA AZUCAR. CREANDO ASI UN TE, LUEGO TOMA UN TROZO DE PAN Y COMIENZA A DESAYUNAR, PERO ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN SUBE AL BARCO Y GOLPEA LA PUERTA DE SU CAMAROTE. ELLA SE LEVANTA DE SU SILLA Y ABRE LA PUERTA.

"buenos dias cami" LE DICE HIPO SONRIENTE, SIN ENBARGO CAMICAZI SOLO MIRA HACIA EL SUELO

"hola" DICE DESANIMADA

"¿que pasa amiga?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID CON PREOCUPACION

"es que ahora que soy su amiga me tengo que ir" LE DICE CAMI ALGO TRISTE

"si es cierto" LE DICE HIPO Y LEVANTA SU BARBILLA CON UNA MANO "pero puedes irte al anochecer asi que astrid y yo te haremos pasar un buen dia" MIRA A ASTRID "¿verdad mi amor?"

"por supuesto que si yo me asegurare de ello" LE DICE Y LA ABRAZA CON CARIÑO HIPO SE LES UNE

"gracias amigos" LE DICE CAMICAZI A AMBOS MIENTRAS SE SEPARABA DEL ABRAZO

"bueno que tal si comenzamos" DICE ASTRID SONRIENTE

"claro vamos" CAMICAZI TOMA EL TROZO DE PAN Y SU ESPADA "solo por si acaso"

LOS TRES COMIENZA EL CAMINO A LA ACADEMIA PERO UNA MUJER LOS DETIENE EN EL PUEBLO

"hola hipo queria decirte que ya puedes volar en chimuelo ya que paso la semana de reposo" ERA ZAMIRA LA CUAL ESTABA SONRIENTE

" a muchas gracias, te presento a camicazi, una amiga" LE DICE MIENTRAS PRESENTA A LA RUBIA EXTRANJERA, CAMI SE ACERCA Y SALUDA CON LA MANO A ZAMIRA

"mucho gusto" DICE AMBAS AL UNISONO.

LUEGO DE DESPEDIRSE DE ZAMIRA LOS TRES JOVENES SIGUIERON CAMINO A LA ACADEMIA.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CHIMUELO, HERA Y KIA**

LLEGABAN A LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE LA CUAL ESTABA QUEMADA Y COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDA

"¿que paso aqui?" PREGUNTA KIA

"los muerte, comenzaron los ataques tenemos que apresurarnos" DIJO CHIMUELO Y LOS TRES COMENZARON A VOLAR AUN MAS RAPIDO

"a este paso no lo lograremos a tiempo" DICE HERA MIENTRAS PASABAN SOBRE UNA PEQUEÑA ISLA

"esperen" DICE KIA MIRANDO UNA PLATA QUE SE EN CONTRABA EN LA PLAYA "conozco esa planta, vengan"LOS ADULTOS SE LE ACERCAN Y BAJAN A LA PLAYA "esta planta es una especie de energizante" KIA SEÑALA UNA PLANTA MARRON Y ROJA CON PEGUEÑAS LINEAS AZULES

"¿estas segura?" LE PREGUNTA HERA

"claro por eso volvia tan rapido a cas..." SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HABLO DE MAS

"hablaremos de esto cuando ganemos la guerra" LE DICE HERA

IRO TOMA UNA DE LAS PLANTAS Y LE MUERDE LA RAIZ, INMEDIATAMENTE DESPUES LEVANTA EL VUELO Y CON UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO DE ALA ACELERA MAS DE LO QUE NUNCA HABIA IMAGINADO. HERA Y KIA HACEN LO MISMO Y LO ALCANZAN, PARA CONTINUAR CON EL VIAJE.

**EN BERK...**

LOS JOVENES LLEGARON A LA ACADEMIA DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS JOVENES ENTRENADORES.

"hola chicos" DICE HIPO SALUDANDO CON LA MANO

"a por fin aparecio el maestro de dragones" DICE PATAN SARCASTICO

"perdonen chicos es que tenia cosas que hacer" DICE HIPO NERVIOSO

"si como no con esas dos rubias" VUELVE A DECIR PATAN

"patan, di una cosa mas y mas te vale correr rapido" DICE ASTRID CON EL HACHA EN MANO

"hola chicos" LOS SALUDA CAMICAZI SONRIENTE

"hola" DICE PATAN Y LOS GEMELOS

"ho-hola" DICE PATAPEZ NERVIOSO

"oye" CAMICAZI SE ACERCA A PATAPEZ "¿eres patapez verdad?" PATAPEZ ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA "perdoname" LE DA UN ABRAZO SORPRENDIENDO A TODOS, LUEGO SE SEPARA DEL ABRAZO SONROJADA AL IGUAL QUE PATAPEZ EL CUAL NISQUIERA PUDO DEVOLVERLE EL ABRAZO POR LO SONROJADO Y SORPRENDIDO QUE ESTABA.

"p-por-que f-fue e-eso?" LE PREGUNTA PATAPEZ NERVIOSO

"somos amigos verdad?" LE PREGUNTA SONRIENTE

"cl-claro" LE DICE

"oigan y ¿han entrenado?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"claro que no solo hemos volado" DICE LOS GEMELOS

"patapez ¿donde esta el dragon de camicazi?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO

"no lo se cuando llegamos aqui ya no estaba" TRATA DE EXPLICAR

"no puede ser!" DICE CAMICAZI PERO APENAS TERMINA LA FRASE APARECE GHART Y COMIENZA A LAMER SU CARA "jajaaj ya para jaj" EL DRAGON SE SEPARA DE ELLA Y SE RECUESTA A SU LADO.

"bueno hay esta jaj" LE DICE ASTRID SONRIENTE

"si que les parece si vamos a volar" DICE HIPO CON ENTUSIASMO

"claro tu ve con astrid que vamos a jugar una carrera" DICE CAMICAZI SONRIENTE Y SUBE SOBRE GHART "vamos muchacho" GHART SE LEVANTA "¿corremos o me tienen miedo?"

"TORMENTA" GRITA ASTRID Y TORMENTA APARECE Y COMIENZA A LAMER SU CARA "jaj hola chica vamos a demostrarle que no tenemos miedo" ASTRID SUBE A TORMENTA Y HIPO SUBE DETRAS DE ELLA Y COMIENZA A ABRAZARLA CARIÑOSAMENTE CAUSANDO QUE ASTRID QUEDE ROJA COMO TOMATE.

"nosotros tambien vamos" LOS DEMAS JOVENES COMIENZAN A SUBIR A SUS DRAGONES.

"ok ok listos" DICE HIPO MIENTRAS LOS DRAGONES SE ACOMODAN "preparados, ¡YA!" GRITA HIPO Y TODOS LOS DRAGONES SALEN VOLANDO.

**AUN PAR DE KILOMETROS DE BERK...**

**"**vamos ya casi llegamos**" **DICE CHIMUELO MIENTRAS COMENZABAN A SOBREVOLAR EL BSQUE DE LA ISLA

"esta isla es muy grande" DICE KIA ALGO CANSADA POR EL VIAJE.

"si y miren ahi es donde hipo y yo nos conocimos" CHIMUELO SEÑALA EL CLARO DEL BOSQE DONDE ENTRENO CON HIPO "vamos a descansar ahi" DICE Y COMIENZA A DESCENDER, HERA Y KIA DESCIENDEN DETRAS DE EL.

CUANDO ATERRIZAN CHIMUELO ESCUPE FUE QUEMANDO UN POCO EL PASTO Y SE RECUESTA, HERA Y KIA SE RECUESTAN A SU LADO, CHIMUELO LAS ABRAZA CON LAS ALAS Y SE DUERMEN.

YA EN LA ALDEA LOS JOVENES HABIAN TERMINADO LA CARRERA Y SE DIRIGIAN A SUS CASA MIENTRAS CAMICAZI, ASTRID Y HIPO SE DIRIGIAN AL PUERTO.

"espero que te haya gustado este dia" DICE HIPO

"si y muchas gracias" CAMICAZI LE AGRADECE Y LUEGO MIRA A ASTRID "gracias por ser mi amiga"

"de nada" LE DICE Y LA ABRAZA.

LLEGAN AL BARCO Y HIPO LE DA UN BESO EL LA MEJILLA A CAMICAZI "venganza" LE DICE HIPO SONRIENTE MIENTRAS MIRA A CAMICAZI LA CUAL ESTABA MAS QUE SORPRENDIDA

"jaj adios amiga" LE DICE ASTRID MIENTRAS LA ABRAZA, HIPO SE UNE Y ASI PERMANECEN POR UN RATO

"bueno adios" CAMICAZI SE SEPARA Y SUBE AL BARCO "ah y si algun dia nesesitan algo avisenme"

"claro tu tambien y espero tengas suerte con ghart" LE DICE HIPO

"adios amiga" LE DICE ASTRID Y EL BARCO COMIENZA A MOVERSE Y A ALEJARSE LENTAMENTE, HASTA QUE DESAPARECE COMPLETAMENTE DE LA VISTA DE LOS DOS JOVENES.

"bueno vamonos que esta anocheciendo" DICE HIPO MIENTRAS TOMA DE LA CINTURA A ASTRID "mi amor"

"a podemos tardar unos segundos mas" DICE ASTRID MIENTRAS COMIENZA A ABRAZAR A HIPO POR EL CUELLO Y SE ACERCAN CADA VEZ MAS HASTA QUE LA DISTANCIA ENTRE SUS LABIOS DESAPARECE Y COMIENZAN UN APASIONADO BESO EL CUAL DURA UNOS SEGUNDOS Y COMIENZAN A COMINAR HIPO LA ABRAZABA POR LA CINTURA Y ASTRID TAMBIEN.

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE ASTRID SE DESPIDEN CON UN BESO Y LUEGO HIPO CONTINUA CAMINO AUN SEGUIA PREOCUPADO, POR LO QUE NO COMIO NADA Y SE ACOSTO A DORMIR.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO 5,ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**UN ABRAZO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	6. cap 6: intento de comunicacion

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 6: INTENTO DE COMUNICACION CON ¿UNA PIEDRA? 1° PARTE

AMANECIA EN BERK, MAS PRECISAMENTE EN UN CLARO EN EL BOSQUE, DONDE DORMIAN CHIMUELO (IRO), SU HIJA KIA Y SU ESPOSA HERA.

IRO SIENTE LOS PRIMEROS RAYOS DEL SOL EN LA CARA Y ABRE LOS OJOS, MIRA A LOS LADOS PARA VER A SU HIJA E ESPOSA A SU LADO, IRO SE EMOCIONA Y VUELVE A ABRAZARLAS CON LAS ALAS PARA QUE ELLAS DESPIERTEN.

HERA COMIENZA A DESPERTAR

"buenos dias mi amor" HERA SE LE ACERCA Y LE LAME CARIÑOSAMENTE LA MEJILLA

"despierta kia" IRO COMIENZA A LLAMARLA

"ah hola papa" DICE ENTRE BOSTEZOS, SE LEVANTA Y ESTIRA LAS PATAS Y LAS ALAS

IRO Y HERA HACEN LO MISMO Y SE ACERCAN AL LAGO PARA PESCAR ALGUNOS PECES.

"mi amor ¿como le diras lo que sucede a hipo?" LE PREGUNTA MIENTRAS INTENTA ATRAPAR PECES

"aun estoy pensandolo pero ahora luego de desayunar ire a buscarlo para intentar decirle" LE CONTESTA IRO

"¿lo podemos conocer papa?" LE PREGUNTA KIA CURIOSA

"tal vez si" LE DICE ALGO PENSATIVO

"ok" LE RESPONDE KIA

MIENTRAS ELLOS COMIAN EN LA ALDEA HIPO ESTABA DESPERTANDOSE, MIRA TODA LA HABITACION

"chimuelo ¿onde estas?" SE SUSURRA A SI MISMO AL VER LA HABITACION VACIA.

SE LEVANTA, SE VISTE Y BAJA LAS ESCALERAS DONDE VE EL DASAYUNO YA SERVIDO, SUPUSO QUE SU PADRE SE FUE TEMPRANO, ASI QUE DESAYUNA Y SALE DE LA CASA CON RUMBO A LA HERRERIA.

AL LLEGAR A LA HERRERIA VE UNA CARTA DE BOCON LA CUAL DECIA: hipo, me he ido a pescar con tu padre, no hay trabajo asi que tienes el dia libre, adios

LUEGO DE LEER LA CARTA, SALE DE LA HERRERIA Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR POR LA ALDEA, PENSATIVO Y ALGO ABURRIDO, NO QUERIA DESPERTAR A ASTRID Y QUERIA PASAR UN RATO SOLO POR LO QUE SE DIRIJIO AL BOSQUE CON RUMBO AL CLARO DONDE ENTRENO A CHIMUELO.

LUEGO DE QUE TERMINARON DE COMER IRO SE LEVANTO Y COMENZO A CAMINAR HACIA LA ALDEA, MIENTRAS HERA Y KIA ESPERABAN EN EL CLARO.

PASARON 10 MINUTOS DESDE QUE IRO SE HAVIA IDO, KIA JUGABA CON UN PEDAZO DE TRONCO MIENTRAS HERA DESCANSABA UN POCO.

MIENTRAS KIA JUGABA ESCUCHA UNOS RUIDOS ENTRE LOS ARBUSTO, ELLA CURIOSA COMIENZA A ACERCARSE Y CUANDO ESTABA A UN METRO DEL ARBUSTO UN JOVEN VIKINGO SALE DE ESTOS Y ASUSTA A LA FURIA NOCTURNA LA CUAL SALE CORRIENDO A DONDE ESTABA SU MADRE.

EL JOVEN VIKINGO SOLO PODIA VER AASOMBRADO A LA FURIA NOCTURNA, PRIMERO PENSO QUE ERA CHIMUELO PERO NOTO QUE ERA MAS PEQUEÑA Y NO TENIA LA PROTESIS EN LA COLA.

HIPO LA SIGUE SIN NOTAR QUE ESTABA LA MADRE DE LA JOVEN FURIA.

"¡mama hay un humano!" GRITO KIA DESPERTANDE A SU MADRE QUIEN SE LEVANTO.

"quedate detras de mi" HERA COMENZO A CORRER HACIA HIPO MIENTRAS LE RUGIA Y ABRIA LAS ALAS PARA INTIMIDAR AL JOVEN

HIPO TRATO DE RETROCEDER PERO TROPIEZA Y HERA COMIENZA A ACERCARCE MAS Y MAS HASTA QUE ESTA SOBRE EL Y LE LANZA UN RUGIDO, EL CUAL SE LLEGO A ESCUCHAR EN LA ALDEA.

IRO ESTABA LLEGANDO A LA CASA DEL JOVEN, ENTRA A A CASA Y AL SUBIR LAS ESCALERAS NOTA QUE NO ESTABA Y LUEGO ESCUCHA EL RUGIDO DE HERA

"no hipo" SE DICE ASI MISMO Y SALE VOLANDO CON RUMBO AL BOSQUE

EN EL BOSQUE HIPO PERMANECIA EN SHOCK ANTE EL RUGIDO MIENTRAS HERA LO MIRABA CON FURIA Y DISPUESTA A MATARLO POR HABER ASUSTADO A SU HIJA, CUENDO ESTABA POR ANZARLE UNA BOLA DE PLASMA ESCUCHA UN LARGO RUGIDO EL CUAL TRADICIDO SIGNIFICABA "¡NOOO!" ERA IRO, HERA LO ENTIENDE Y SUELTA AL JOVEN EL CUAL SEGUIA COMPLETAMENTE SOERPRENDIDO.

IRO LLEGA JUNTO A HERA

"¿que paso?" LE PREGUNTA CANSADO

"este humano llego aqui y asusto a kia" DICE HERA MIENTRAS SEÑALABA A HIPO Y KIA

"este humano es el que hizo realidad la leyenda del jinete"LE DICE SORPRENDIENDO TANTO A HERA COMO A KIA LA CUAL DEJO DE ESTAR ASUSTADA Y SE ACERCA MAS.

"pero pense que era mas grande" DICE HERA SORPRENDIDA MIENTRAS MIRA DE REOJO A HIPO EL CUAL SEGUIA EN SHOCK

"lose, hera te presento a hipo" DICE MIENTRAS MIRA A HERA Y LUEGO A HIPO "kia te presento a hipo" HACE LO MISMO PERO MIRANDO A KIA. LUEGO SE ACERCA A HIPO Y LE LAME LA CARA HIPO COMIENZA A DESPERTAR

"que paso?" ABRE LOS OJOS Y LO PRIMERO QUE VE SON UNOS GRANDES OJOS VERDES "chi-chimuelo?eres tu?" HIPO LO MIRA EXTRAÑADO.

CHIMUELO LO MIRA Y ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA

"¡chimuelo, amigo!" HIPO ABRAZA AL DRAGON, CHIMUELO SE SEPARA PARA QUE HIPO PUEDA SENTARSE "amigo me parecio ver a otros furias nocturnas" LE DICE HIPO A CHIMUELO IGNORANDO QUE DETRAS DE EL SE ENCONTRABAN HERA Y KIA.

CHIMUELO COMIENZA A SEÑALARLE CON LA PATA A DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN HERA Y KIA, HIPO COMIENZA A VOLTEAR CUANDO LAS VE, PRIMERO SE ASUSTA UN POCO PERO LUEGO CHIMUELO SE COLOCA AL LADO DE HERA.

"chimuelo, ¿quienes son?" LE PREGUNTA MIENTRAS SE LEVANTA

CHIMUELO COMIENZA A LAMER LA CARA DE HERA Y LA ABRAZA CON UN ALA.

"ella es tu madre?" CHIMUELO NIEGA, "entonces tu hermana" NIEGA OTRA VEZ "tu amiga" VUELVE A NEGAR, HERA LE LANZA UN GRUÑIDO "no lo se, tu esposa tu pareja?" CHIMUELO ASIENTA Y LUEGO SE COLOCA AL LADO DE KIA "ella es..." MIENTRAS HIPO PIENSA CHIMUELO ABRAZA CON LAS ALAS A LAS DOS "tu hija?" CHIMUELO ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA.

"guau no puede ser!, crei que no habia mas furias nocturnas" HIPO LAS MIRA CON ATENCION, PERO SIN ACERCARCE. "es un placer señora de chimuelo" SE ACERCA Y LE RASCA DEBAJO DE LA CABEZA A HERA, LA DEJA Y SE ACERCA A KIA LA CUAL SE ESCONDIO DETRAS DE CHIMUELO "un placer hija de chimuelo" LA DICE MIENTRAS SE AGACHA UN POCO PARA VERLA "lamento haberte asustado" LE EXTIENDE LA MANO, KIA SE LE ACERCA TIMIDAMENTE HASTA QUE SE DEJA ACARICIAR.

"chimuelo donde has estado?" DEJA A KIA Y SE ACERCA A CHIMUELO, ESTE SE SIENTA PARA QUE HIPO SUBA "ok, a donde quieres ir?" HIPO SUBE Y CHIMUELO DESPEGA.

"mama podemos ir?" LE PREGUNTA KIA A HERA

"vamos" LEVANTAN EL VUELO PARA SEGUIR A CHIMUELO EL CUAL SE DIRIGIA A LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE.

**EN EL PUEBLO DE BERK**.

ASTRID SE DESPIERTA, SE LEVANTA, SE VISTE Y BAJA LAS ESCALERAS COMPLETAMENTE SONRIENTE.

"buenos dias mama" LA SALUDA CONTENTA

"ah buenos dias" LE DICE MIENTRAS PREPARA EL DASAYUNO "¿como dormiste?"

"bien bien" LE RESPONDE SONRIENTE

"¿hoy vas a estar con hipo?" LE PREGUNTA LA MADRE SONRIENTE

"claro a no ser que nesecites algo" LE RESPONDE

"no no, me agrada que estes con el, hace que no seas tan fria y guerrera" LE DICE SU MADRE

"pero pense que querias que fuera asi" LA MIRA EXTRAÑADA

"si, porque es importante saber defenderse. pero tambien es importante el amor" LE DICE Y SE SIENTA A SU LADO PARA DESAYUNAR

"esta bien mama" LE DICE MIENTRAS TERMINA DE DESAYUNAR, CUANDO TERMINA SALE DE LA CASA CON RUMBO A LA CASA DE HIPO.

ENTRA EN LA CASA Y SUBE LAS ESVALERAS, CUANDO SUBE LOGRA VER QUE LA HABITACION ESTABA VACIA, POR LO QUE SE DIRIJE A LA HERRERIA, ENTRA Y LOGRA VER LA NOTA QUE BOCON LE HABIA DEJADO A HIPO, LUEGO DE LEERLA ENTRA A LA HABITACION DE HIPO QUE ESTABA EN LA HERRERIA LA CUAL ESTABA VACIA. AHORA UN POCO MAS PREOCUPADA, SE DIRIJE A LA ACADEMIA, ASIQUE LLAMA A TORMENTA Y TOMA CAMINO A LA HERRERIA.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ISLA DIURNA...**

"señor, los muerte destruyeron la isla de anidaje" DICE UN FURIA MORTAL DIRIJIENDOSE A ROT

"no puede ser, estan adelantandose" DICE ROT "quiero que tomes algunos furias mas y vayan por los reguersos que pedimos"

"si señor" EL DRAGON LE OBEDECE, Y CON OTROS CINCO FURIAS MORTALES SALEN RUMBO A LAS ISLAS DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN OTROS CIEN FURIAS DIURNAS Y MORTALES

**EN LA ISLA DE LOS MUERTE...**

**"**señor ya atacamos la isla de anidaje" DICE UN MUERTE VERDE

"exelente" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS MUERTE, ERA UN DRAGON GIGANTESCO DE COLOR GRIS, CON ALAS ROJAS Y CABEZA DE UNA TONALIDAD AZUL. LLAMADO TION "ahora quiero que ataquen la isla nadder" ORDENA Y EL DRAGON SE VA VOLANDO.

**EN BERK...**

ASTRID HABIA LLEGADO A LA ACADEMIA PERO NO HABIA NADIE. PROCUPADA Y ALGO TRISTE LE DICE A TORMENTE QUE SE FUERA A SU CASA, ELLA TOMA SU HACHA Y TOMA CAMINO AL BOSQUE.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, CERCA DE LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE...**

CHIMUELO GUIABA A HIPO A LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE, ERAN SEGUIDOS POR KIA Y HERA.

"amigo ¿a donde vamos?" LE PREGUNTA, EL DRAGON LE HACE POCO CASO, Y COMIENZAN A VOLAR DENTRO DE UNA NUBE. AL SALIR HIPO LOGRA VER LA ISLA DE ANIDAJE COMPLETAMENTE DESTRUIDO Y QUEMADO "¿que paso aqui?" PREGUNTA

CHIMUELO COMIENZA A DESCENDER Y HIPO SE BAJA DE EL Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR POR LA MUY DESTRUIDA PLAYA, HABIA ARBUSTOS QUEMADOS, EL AGUA QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CENTRO DE LA ISLA YA NO ESTABA E INCLUSO HABIA UN PAR DE DRAGONES LOS CUALES AL PARECER HABIAN TRATADO DE PROTEGER LA ISLA, HIPO SE ACERCA Y VE QUE SON UN PESADILLA MONSTRUOSA Y UN NADDER. CUANDO ESTA A SU LADO COMIENZA A ACARICIAR SU LOMO Y SUELTA UN PAR DE LAGRIMAS.

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUI?!" GRITA CON IRA.

SIGUE CAMINANDO Y SE ACERCA AL CENTRO DE LA ISLA.

"papa ¿ahora que vas a hacer?" LE PREGUNTA KIA A CHIMUELO MIENTRAS SE ACERCA

"lo llevare a la isla donde matamos al muerte ro..." CHIMUELO COMIENZA A OLER ALGO "espera" COMIENZA A CAMINAR SIGUIENDO EL OLOR. HASTA QUE ESTA AL LADO DE HIPO

"¿que pasa amigo?" LE PREGUNTA

CHIMUELO COMIENZA A CABAR FRENTE A HIPO, HASTA QUE SE ENCUENTRA CON ALGO BRILLANTE, HIPO LO VE Y LO SACA, ERA UNA ROCA BLANCA QUE CAMBIABA DE TONALIDAD.

"¿que es esto?" SE PREGUNTA HIPO MIENTRAS LA VE CON DETALLE.

"si lo supiera te lo diria"

"¿quien dijo eso?" PREGUNTA AL ESCUCHAR LA VOZ A SU LADO

"no lo se, yo no escucho nada" RESPONDE LA VOZ

"espera, espera" HIPO COMIENZA A VER A CHIMUELO "chimuelo eres tu?"

"no eso es imposible, tu no puedes enten..." DICE CHIMUELO CON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS

"chimuelo ¡ENTIENDO LO QUE D...!" GRITA HIPO PERO SE TERMINA DESMAYANDO.

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? QUISE HACER ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS PARTES. **

**AVISO: COMO YA SABRAN, E ESTADO ACTUALIZANDO LOS VIERNES, PERO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE COMIENZO EL COLEGIO POR LO QUE SE ME VA A COMPLICAR PARA ACTUALIZAR. PERO INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDA.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, UN ABRAZO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


	7. cap 7: intento de comunicacion 2

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORKS.**

CAPITULO 7: INTENTO DE COMUNICACION 2° PARTE

"hipo despierta" CHIMUELO EMPIEZA A GOLPEARLO LEVEMENTE CON LA NARIZ

"¿que, que paso?" HIPO ABRE LOS OJOS Y VE A CHIMUELO FRENTE A EL

"te desmayaste y devo decir que fue un golpe muy fuerte" DICE CHIMUELO EN BROMA

"chimuelo ¿como es que puedes hablar?" HIPO SE SIENTA

"yo siempre hablo, solo que ahora tu me entiendes" CHIMUELO AYUDA A QUE HIPO SE LEVANTE. CUANDO SE LEVANTA MIRA A HERA Y A KIA

"ahora que podemos hablar mejor, ¿como se llaman?" HIPO SE LES ACERCA

"yo soy kia, la hija de iro" LE DICE A HIPO EL CUAL MIRA EXTRAÑADO A CIMUELO

"¿iro?" HIPO LO MIRA Y SE ACERCA

"si ese es mi nombre de verdad, mi nombre con el que naci" LE DICE

"yo soy hera, y lamento el incidente en el valle" HERA SE ACERCA A HIPO

"no perdonenme ustedes por asustarlas, pero ahora el que esta un poco asustado soy yo" HIPO MIRA A CHIMUELO "¿como es posible que les pueda entender?"

"no lo se, solo se que cuando desenterre esa roca tu pudiste entendernos" CHIMUELO MIRA LA PIEDRA BLANCA QUE HIPO TENIA EN SU MANO

"tal vez, nesecito hablar con bocon tal vez el sepa que es" HIPO OBSERVA CON DETENIMIENTO LA PIEDRA QUE CAMBIABA DE TONALIDAD

"lo siento hipo, pero ningun humano sabe de esta roca, deves hablar con uno de nuestros ancianos" LE DICE HERA MIENTRAS SE SIENTA AL LADO DE IRO

"cambiando de tema, ¿que sucedio aqui?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO A IRO

"recuerdas el dragon que derrotamos la semana pasada?" HIPO ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA "bueno su especie esta determinada a destruir a las demas especies de dragones"

"no puede ser y ¿desde hace cuanto comenzo esto?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"hace mas de 400 años ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?" LE DICE IRO

"esta bien" HIPO ASIENTA

"pero vas a tener que acompañarnos a la isla de los furias diurnas para que los ancianos te la cuenten porque nosotros no sabemos muy bien la historia." LE DICE HERA

"furias diurnas?" HIPO SE EMOCIONA "¿esta muy lejos esa isla?"

"a unos 3 dias de aqui" LE DICE IRO

"mmm pero en casa se van a preocupar" LO PIENSA BIEN "esta bien vamos" SUBE EN LA ESPALDA DE IRO Y SALEN RUMBO A LA ISLA DIURNA "perdoname astrid" SE DICE ASI MISMO HIPO EN VOZ BAJA.

**MIENTRAS EN BERK..**

ASTRID VOLVIA A SU CASA DESPUES DE HABER ESTADO TODO EL DIA EN EL BOSQUE PREOCUPADA Y HACIENDO UN POCO DE ENTRENAMIENTO, MIENTRAS IBA A SU CASA SE LE OCURRE LA IDEA DE PASAR POR LA CASA DE HIPO, TAL VEZ YA HABIA VUELTO. ASTRID GOLPEA LA PUERTA.

"ah hola astrid" LE DICE ESTOICO

"señor ¿esta hipo?" LE PREGUNTA A ESTOICO

"no crei que estaba contigo" LE DICE ALGO PREOCUPADO

"no desde ayer que no lo veo" LE DICE ASTRID

"esperemos hasta mañana, tal vez esta caminando por la isla" LE DICE TRATANDO DE TRANQUILIZAR A LA RUBIA.

"ok nos vemos" ASTRID SE DESPIDE Y SE DIRIJE A LA CASA PESATIVA. LLEGO A SU CASA SALUDO A SU MADRE Y SUBE A SU HABITACION, SE DESVISTE Y SE ACUESTA EN LA CAMA CON UN PAR DE LAGRIMAS, MIRA EL TECHO Y SE DUERME.

**LEJOS DE BERK...**

UNOS FURIAS MORTALES Y DIURNAS ATERRIZAN EN UNA ISLA.

SE LES ACERCAN OTROS 50 FURIAS MORTALES.

"señor vengo desde la isla diurna, para pedir su ayuda y derrotar a los muerte" LE DICE UNO DE LOS FURIAS MORTALES RECIEN LLEGADO.

"esta bien mañana temprana iremos a la isla diurna" LE DICE EL LIDER DE LOS FURIAS DE LA ISLA.

"gracias" SE ACUESTAN Y DESCANSAN.

**EN LA ISLA DE LOS MUERTE...**

"señor hemos sido informado de que los furias estan llamando refuerzos para atacarnos" DICE UN MUERTE VERDE MIENTRAS SE ACERCA A TION.

"aun existen furias? ¡MALDICION!" GRITA TION PERO SE TRANQUILIZA "aunque conociendo lo orgulloso que son, diria que no se uniran a las otras especies asi que no tengo nada que temer"

**EN LAS CERCANIAS DE LA ISLA NOCTURNA...**

**"**hipo descansaremos en esta isla**" **DICE IRO MIENTRAS DECIENDE EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA

"¿los muerte tambien atacaron aqui?" PREGUNTA MIENTRAS BAJA DE IRO

"si eso fue antes de que yo naciera" LE DICE IRO

"¿esta es la isla nocturna?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA DE IRO

"si o lo que queda de ella" DICE TRISTE

"¿y tus padres?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"murieron, mi madre fue asesinada por los vikingos y mi padre tratando de detener a los muerte" DICE IRO CON TRISTEZA

"lo siento amigo" DICE HIPO ABRAZANDO LA CABEZA DE IRO

"gracias bueno sera mejor que descansemos mañana seguiremos camino" DICE IRO RECOSTANDOSE

"bueno papa" DICE KIA Y SE ACUESTA

"bueno yo explorare un poco la isla ya vuelvo" DICE HIPO

"yo te acompaño" DICE HERA

"no hace falta si quieres descansa" LE DICE HIPO

"no necesito hablar con vos" LE DICE HERA Y AMBOS SE VAN CAMINANDO MIENTRAS IRO Y KIA DUERMEN.

"¿de que querias hablar?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO CAMINANDO

"como es que lograste pasar las pruebas de iro?" LE PREGUNTA HERA

"¿a que te refieres?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO

"¿que te llevo a pasar las pruebas, del pez, de la habilidad y del respeto? ¿que sentiste en esos momentos?" PREGUNTA HERA DETENIENDOSE

"cuando descubri que iro no podia volar, por mi culpa me esforse para poder acercarme." EXPLICA HIPO "un dia se me ocurre llevar un pescado para tratar de acercarme, pero por miedo tambien lleve una pequeña navaja, cuando iro me descubre entrando al valle se me acerca un poco, pero descubre la navaja y me intimida para que la suelte, yo lo ago y le ofresco el pescado, luego de que se acerca con cuidado a mi lo come y vuelve a mirarme, yo trato de retroceder pero no puedo porque me tropiezo. le digo que no tenia mas pescado y el regurgita un trozo el cual cae sobre mis rodillas, el me dice que lo tome, yo ovedesco y luego me ordena que lo coma, yo con algo de asco lo hago y luego de tragarlo le sonrio a iro el me sonrie y trato de acariciarlo, el se niega y se va, yo lo sigo y trato de tocar la parte faltante de su cola, el lo nota por lo que yo me voy a sentarme sobre una piedra para dibujarlo a el. luego de un rato el aparece detras de mi, toma un tronco y hace una especie de garabato, me doy cuenta que estoy en medio de el por lo que trato de salir pero iro me gruñe, yo retrocedo y repito el mismo movimiento pero iro vuelve a gruñirme. yo me doy cuenta de que estaba pisado una de las lineas por lo que comienzo a abanzar por el dibujo, con movimientos casi instintivos, hasta que iro termina detras de mi, me doy vuelta y al verlo trato de acariciarlo asi que estiro la mano pero el se niega, entonces decidi darle mi confianza, voltee mi cabeza y estire la mano, me di cuenta de que algo escamoso tocaba mi piel vuevo a voltear y veo a iro el cual abre los ojos y se separa de mi mano y se va, yo estaba sorprendido y algo confundido por lo que acaba de pasar , luego de eso volvi al pueblo y me esforce para acerle una cola para poder o almenos intentar entrenarlo" TERMINA DE DECIR HIPO

"increible, bueno sera mejor que volvamos" DICE HERA Y VUELVEN A DONDE ESTABAN IRO Y KIA.

**EN BERK**

AMANECIA EN BERK Y ASTRID YA ESTABA LEVANTADA, TERMINO DE DESAYUNAR Y SE DIRIJE A LA CASA DE HIPO CORRIENDO MUY PREOCUPADA POR SU AUSENCIA DE EL DIA ANTERIOR.

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA SE ENCUENTRA CON ESTOICO EL CUAL ESTABA SALIENDO DE LA CASA.

"hola astrid" DICE EL JEFE

"señor ¿aparecio hipo?" PREGUNTA ASTRID PREOCUPADA

"la verdad no pero ahora voy a comenzar un busqueda en la isla" DICE ESTOICO

"esta bien yo comenzare a buscarlo" DICE Y SE VA CAMINO AL BOSQUE

MIENTRAS ASTRID CORRIA POR EL BOSQUE SE LE OCURRE LA IDEA DE BUSCAR EN DONDE VIO A CHIMUELO POR PRIMERA VEZ Y EN DONDE LE DIO EL BESO EN LA MEJILLA A HIPO.

AL LLEGAR AL CLARO, LOGRA VER LA ESCALERA IMPROVISADA DE CHIMUELO, LUEGO SE ACERCA AL LAGO DONDE VE LOS PECES QUE HABIAN COMIDO HERA Y KIA.

"hipo estuvo aqui, o al menos chimuelo" SE DICE PARA SI MISMA, PERO VE ESCAMAS SE AGACHA PARA TOMARLAS Y LAS OBSERVA CON DETENIMIENTO, UNA ERA GRANDE Y AZUL OBSCURO, LA OTRA ERA MEDIANA Y ALGO VIOLETA Y LA ULTIMA ERA PEQUÑA Y MAS CLARA.

"estas escamas no son solo de chimuelo" SE DICE "¿que paso aqui?" SE PARA Y SALE DEL VALLE.

Y SIGUE CAMINANDO POR EL BOSQUE.

**EN LA ISLA NOCTURNA...**

IRO SE LEVANTA Y DESPIERTA A KIA, HERA Y A HIPO.

"vamonos que hoy tenemos que llegar a la isla diurna" DICE IRO

"ok vamos" DICE HIPO Y SE SUBE A IRO

**EN LA ISLA DIURNA...**

"señor ya llegaron los refuerzos del noroeste" DICE UN FURIA MORTAL DIRIJIENDOSE A SNOT

"bien solo faltan los del noreste" DICE SNOT

"si ¿quiere que vaya por ellos?" PREGUNTA EL FURIA MORTAL

"no ya mande a por ellos" DICE SNOT Y SE RETIRA

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA ISLA QUE ESTABA AL NORESTE...**

10 FURIAS LLEGABAN A LA ISLA EN LA CUAL SE ENCONTRABAN VARIAS DECENAS DE FURIAS DIURNAS Y NOCTURNAS.

"señor hemos venido por los refuerzos de esta isla" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS FURIAS RECIEN LLEGADOS

"si somos todos nosotros" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS FURIAS DE LA ISLA

"esta bien vamonos en este momento que hay muertes patrullando" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS RECIEN LLEGADOS

EN ESE MOMENTO DESPEGAN SEGUIDOS POR LOS FURIAS.

**EN BERK...**

ASTRID HABIA VOLADO SOBRE TODA LA ISLA SI PODER ENCONTRAR A HIPO.

AL IGUAL QUE LOS ADULTOS, PATAN, PATAPEZ Y LOS GEMELOS TAMBIEN ESTUVIERON BUSCANDOLO HASTA EL ANOCHECER.

ESTOICO ORDENA QUE LA BUQUEDA PARE HASTA EL OTRO DIA.

LA GENTE ACEPTA Y TOMA RUMBO A SUS CASAS.

ASTRID ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA Y YA NO SABIA DONDE BUSCARLO, SE DIRIJE A SU CASA ALGO TRISTE.

AL LLEGAR SE ACUESTA Y SE DUERME.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CAMINO A LA ISLA DIURNA...**

"hipo ya llegamos a la isla diurna" DICE IRO MIENTRAS SEÑALA LA ISLA ENFRENTE DE ELLOS.

"como es posible que sea de dia en esa isla?" PREGUNTA HIPO CON ASOMBRO

"nadie sabe pero asi fue desde el principio de la especie" DICE HERA

AL LLEGAR ATERRIZAN Y HIPO NO PODIA DEJAR DE VER CON ASOMBRO A LOS FURIAS DIURNA Y MORTAL.

"¿que hace este humano aqui?" DICE ROT MIENTRAS SE ACERCA.

"el es hipo, mi jinete" DICE IRO

"no es posible como conseguiste que viniera?" PREGUNTA ROT MIENTRAS LO VE CON ATENCION.

"se lo explicaremos pero en una reunion con los demas lideres" DICE IRO

HIPO ESTABA POR HABLAR PERO HERA LE NIEGA CON LA CABEZA.

"esta bien" DICE ROT "en media hora en la cueva principal" ROT SE RETIRA

"¿porque no me dejeron hablar?" PREGUNTA HIPO ACERCANDOSE A HERA

"los lideres deven saberlo en la reunion por las dudas" DICE HERA

"esta bien" HIPO COMIENZA A RECORRER LA ISLA

MIENTRAS CAMINA POR LA ISLA LOS FURIAS COMIENZAN A ACERCACELE.

"¿quien es el?" PREGUNTA UN FURIA MORTAL

"mi jinete" RESPONDE IRO, SORPRENDIENDO A TODOS LO FURIAS A SU ALREDEDOR

"increibe!" GRITAN TODOS

HIPO SIGUE CAMINO POR LA ISLA.

**Y HASTA AQUI LLEGO ESTE CAPITULO 7.**

**ME COSTO PERO PUDE ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**AH UNA COSA MAS, DEJEN REVIEWS CON LO QUE MAS LE GUSTA DE MI HISTORIA Y LO QUE NO ASI LO PUEDO IR MEJORANDO, GRACIAS, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**UN ABRAZO **


	8. cap 8: la historia de una guerra

_**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**_

**Teresa: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, LA IDEA DE LOS FURIAS DIURNAS ME VINO CUANDO LE CAMBIABA EL COLOR A UNA IMAGEN DE CHIMUELO Y DE AHI SOLO LE PUSE EL NOMBRE Y O AGREGUE A MI HISTORIA, PARA MI CHIMUELO NO ES EL UNICO FURIA NOCTURNA Y ESPERO QUE APAREZCAN OTROS EN LA SERIE O EN LA PELICULA, UN ABRAZO.**

**Kasaki Yazmin Motou: INTENTARE RESALTAR SU AMISTAD TANTO COMO PUEDA, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, UN ABRAZO.**

**pheonix-bird-blu: SI HIZE QUE CAMICAZI LO TOMARA BIEN PORQUE EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DONDE APARECE, PELEA CON ASTRID HASTA "practicamente" LA MUERTE, ASIQUE SE ME OCURRIO HACERLAS AMIGAS. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, UN ABRAZO.**

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORKS**

CAPITULO 8: LA HISTORIA DE UNA GUERRA

HIPO, IRO, HERA Y KIA CAMINABAN POR LA ISLA DIURNA MIENTRAS HIPO OBSERVABA CON SUMO DETALLE Y ADMIRACION A LOS FURIAS DIURNA Y A LOS FURIAS MORTALES. SE LES ACERCA UN FURIA DIURNA.

"señor los jefes se reunieron y lo esperan en la cueva central" LE DICE EL FURIA DIURNA A IRO

"gracias ya vamos" DICE IRO Y CAMINAN A LA CUEVA, AL LLEGAR SON RECIBIDOS POR SNOT(LIDER DE LOS FURIAS NOCTURNAS), ROT (LIDER DE LOS DIURNA) Y TROY (LIDER DE LOS MORTALES), JUNTO A ELLOS ESTABAN LOS FURIAS MAS ANCIANO LOS CUALES ERAN 2 LOS DE MAS EDAD.

"hola iro ¿asi que este es el jinete?" DICE SNOT MIRANDO A HIPO, EL CUAL ESTABA AL LADO DE IRO ACARICIANDO UN POCO SU ESPALDA.

"si señor el es hipo, mi jinete" DICE IRO

"¿y como has conseguido traerlo?" LE PREGUNTA TROY

"señor sera mejor que hipo se lo explique" DICE IRO Y MIRA A HIPO "diles"

"ho-hola" DICE HIPO NERVIOSO MIRANDO A LOS DRAGONES LIDERES.

"¿como es que puedes entendernos?" DICE ROT

"señor" HIPO COMIENZA A HABLAR CON MAS FLUIDES "es gracias a esto" HIPO SACA LA PIEDRA DE SU BOLSILLO

"no puede ser es la piedra" SE DICEN ENTRESI LOS ANCIANOS

"¿sabe lo que es?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"si"DICE UNO DE LOS ANCIANOS LLAMADO HENO (un furia nocturna)

"¿que es entonces?" PREGUNTA IRO ACERCANDOSE MAS A HIPO.

"la piedra del lenguaje dragon" DICE HENO

"¿donde la encontraron?" PREGUNTA ROT

"en la isla de anidaje" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIDO MIENTRAS OBSERVABA LA PIEDRA BRILLANTE

"pero no entiendo ¿como se origino esta piedra, para que sirve en si?" PREGUNTA HERA ASERCANDOSE A IRO

"escuchen" HENO COMIENZA A CONTAR LA HISTORIA "cuando aparecieron los primeros dragones, hace mas de 600 años, solo eran 6 especies, los nadders, pesadillas, gronkols, cremallerus, furias y los muerte. todos estos dragones se originaron en 6 islas distintas, pero como los humanos, estos primeros dragones no se entendian con las demas especies por lo que se origino una guerra de mal entendidos, los dragones al no entenderse se peleaban por las necesidades basicas, llevando a los primeros dragones al borde de su detruccion. fue en ese momento que se creo la isla de anidaje, esta no era una isla cualquiera ya que en el nucleo de la isla recidia la piedra del lenguaje dragon, las especies se dieron cuenta de esto y se reunieron en la isla nueva, cuando todos los dragones estaban reunidos, comenzaron a darse cuenta de que se estaban comunicando entre si. asi y luego de muchos dias, la guerra termino, y los dragones comenzaron a anidar alli para que al nacer ya supieran comunicarse" HENO TERMINO DE CONTAR LA HISTORIA

"pero ¿entonces porque los furias y los muerte no anidan alli?" PREGUNTA HIPO "¿quien creo las islas y a los dragones?"

"los furias y los muerte son dragones que se adaptaron mas rapido al lenguaje, tanto asi que apenas nacian ya podian comunicarse con las demas especies." DICE HENO "no sabemos quien nos creo"

"y ahora me podrian explicar como empezo esta guerra contra los muerte" PREGUNTA HIPO

"esta guerra comenzo hace mas de 500 años, los furias que antes era una especie se habia dividido en tres sub-especies: los furia nocturnas, los diurna y los mortales" CUENTA HENO "en eso tirmpos vivian en las islas furias que eran un grupo de islas vecinas, el lider de los furia mortales irak, queria que su especie fuera la mas poderosa por lo que organizo un ataque, contra los diurna y nocturna, una noche, irak ataco la isla central pero kinof el lider de los diurna y hirok el lider de los nocturnas se reorganizaron y contraatacaron a los mortales que no tuvieron mas opcion que irse de las islas. varios años mas tarde irak se volvio a organizar pero esta vez con ayuda de tion el lider de los muerte, esa noche atacaron las islas, el hijo de hirok iron los habia visto acercarse y alerto a los furias que se organizaron y esperaron su llegada, cuando llegaron kinof vio que eran demasiados asi que ordeno la retirada, asi que unos cuantos furias se quedaron para peliar mientras los demas escapaban, entre los que se quedaron estaban kinof y hirok, con sus repectivos hijos. mientras comvatian tion ataca por la espalda a irak, matandolo y dandole la señal a los muerte para que traicionaran a los furias mortales, los pocos furias diurna y nocturna qu quedaban aprovecharon para escapar, mientras los furias mortales eran liquidados." CONTO HENO "despues de eso los furias diurna y nocturna se separaron y se dirijieron a las isla diurna y nocturna, nadie sabe quien o como se crearon, se dice que el hijo de hirok y la hija de kinof tenian un hijo pero es solo un mito"

HIPO INTERRUMPE LA HISTORIA "pero hirok era un furia nocturna y kinof un diurna, como es posible?"

"hay esta el mito joven humano, se cree que ellos dieron origen al furia letal, pero despues de esa batalla se pierde indicios de el hijo de iron y kira" (**RECUERDEN QUE KIRA ERA UNA FURIA DIURNA Y IRON UN NOCTURNA**) "ademas se dice que este supuesto furia letal habia protegido a la isla diurna pero eso tambien es un mito" EXPLICA HENO

"en fin los furias vivieron en paz unos años mas, pero los muerte atacan a los diurna destruyen casi por completo la isla, esta isla" DICE HENO "los furas diurna escaparon casi de milagro, ya que no se sabe como fue que lo lograron".

"mientras tanto en la isla nocturna, estos furias comenzaron a creer una leyenda, que era casi imposible" LO DICE EL OTRO ANCIANO LLAMADO NOOF

"¿que leyenda?" PREGUNTA HIPO SORPRENDIDO POR LA HISTORIA

"la tuya" DICE NOOF "la leyenda del jinete"

"¿y como se origino esta leyenda?" PREGUNTA HIPO "¿hubo alguien antes que yo?"

"lo unico que se sabe es que un furia nocturna lo habia dispersado entre los nocturnas" TRATA DE EXPLICAR NOOF

"saben como era ese furia?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"no lo unico que sabemos que le faltaban las alas de la cola"NOOF LEVANTA SU COLA MOSTRANDOLE LAS ALAS QUE LE FALTABAN AL FURIA NOCTURNA (**PARA QUE SEPAN: SERIAN LAS ALAS QUE LE FALTAN A CHIMUELO SOLO QUE CHIMUELO PERDIO UNA, Y EL DRAGON MISTERIOSO LAS DOS**)

"¿y ese dragon podia volar?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"no pero una vez que dijo lo del jinete fallecio ya que estaba muy mal herido" DICE NOOF "y si hubo un jinete antes de ti, es mas vivia en la misma isla que tu, cuando habia una guerra, creo que fue hace mas de 300 años" DICE HENO

"¿saben como se llamaba el humano o el dragon?" PREGUNTA CHIMUELO

"no sabemos el nombre del humano pero el dragon se llamaba iro y fue en una epoca de dificultad para su tribu de humanos" EXPLICA NOOF

"la recuperacion de berk" DICE HIPO PARA SI MISMO

"¿que dijiste humano?" PREGUNTA NOOF

"la recupecion de berk de las tropas de bartox" EXPLICA HIPO "hace tiempo un lider extranjero invadio berk, mi isla, y se dice que uno de mis ancestros lo mato"

"si ese humano es el jinete ¿como se llamaba?" PREGUNTA HENO

"creo que hipo haddock 2°, pero no creo que sea el" DICE HIPO

"si joven el fue el primer jinete" DICE HENO

"guau hpo 2° era un jinete, como yo" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIDO PERO RECUERDA ALGO Y MIRA LA PIEDRA DE LENGUAJE

"¿que pasa hipo?" LE PREGUNTA IRO A SU LADO

"no lo se pero tengo la sensacion de que bocon sabe algo de esto, necesito volver a berk" DICE HIPO

"pero la historia no termina hay" DICE NOOF

"lo se pero ya se quien me puede ayudar a decifrar esto" DICE HIPO Y SUBE SOBRE IRO

"¿a donde vamos hipo?" PREGUNTA IRO

"amigo tenemos que volver a berk" HIPO MIRA A KIA Y A HERA "¿quieren venir?"

"¿podemos ir? " PREGUNTA KIA A HERA LA CUAL ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA "¡SI!" LOS TRES FURIAS SALEN VOLANDO DEJANOD A LOS LIDERES Y ANCIANOS SORPRENDIDOS.

SNOT SALE DETRAS DE ELLOS Y LOS ALCANZA "¡ESPEREN!" GRITA Y LOS FURIAS SE DETIENEN "¿que piensan hacer, que no ven que tenemos una guerra en puerta?" PREGUNTA SNOT MOLESTO

"si y por eso devemos decifrar esto señor" DICE HIPO "le juro que volveremos a tiempo y evitaremos esta guerra"

"esta bien pero tienen dos meses para decifrarlo y detenerlo, no mas ¿escucharon?" DICE SNOT, Y HIPO ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA

SNOT VUELVE A LA ISLA Y IRO SIGUE CAMINO A BERK ACOMPAÑADO POR HIPO, KIA Y HERA

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN BERK**

HABIAN PASADO 2 DIAS DESDE QUE GIPO HABIA DESAPARECIDO Y TODOS ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS BUSCANDOLO EN ESPECIAL ASTRID QUE SOLTABA LAGRIMAS DE PREOCUPACION CADA VEZ QUE LO BUSCABA, ESTOICO BUSCABA EN LAS CUEVAS Y EN LOS BOSQUES, MIENTRAS QUE LOS DRAGONES REVISABAN LAS ISLAS CERCANAS.

SE HACIA DE NOCHE Y ASTRID VOLVIA A SU CASA PARA DORMIR UN POCO, ENTRO A LA CASA TRISTE Y CON LA MIRADA BAJA, LE DIO PESCADOS A TORMENTA Y SUBIO A SU CUARTO, SE ACOSTO Y DURMIO.

ESTOICO LE AGRADECIA A LOS QUE LE HABIAN AYUDADO A BUSCAR A HIPO Y SE DIRIJIO A SU CASA, COMIO UN POCO Y SE FUE A DORMIR.

BOCON ESTABA VOLVIENDO A LA HERRERIA YA QUE TAMBIEN ESTABA BUSCANDO A HIPO, CERRO LA HERRERIA Y FUE A SU CASA A DORMIR.

**EN LA ISLA DE LOS MUERTE...**

"señor los furias encontraron al jinete" DICE UN MUERTE ACERCANDOSE A TION

"¿que? no puede ser, entonces a de ser el mismo que mato a mis hermanos, bueno, reorganizen a los muerte, reunanlos aqui, para el proximo mes." ORDENA TION "¡AHORA!" GRITA Y EL MUERTE SE VA. "malditos furias, juro que los matare a todos" SE DICE A SI MISMO.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS CERCANIAS DE LA ISLA NOCTURNA...**

"hipo ya casi llegamos a la isla nocturna" DICE IRO

"¿ustedes quieren descansar?" PREGUNTA HIPO, KIA Y HERA NIEGAN CON LA CABEZA "se puede ir mas rapido?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"si" DICE KIA AL VER LAS PLANTAS PARA ACELERAR EL VUELO

LOS TRES DRAGONES DECIENDEN Y COMEN LA PLANTA Y TOMAN VUELO AUN MAS RAPIDO QUE LA PRMERA VEZ

"¡esto es increibleee!" GRITA HIPO AL VER LA VELOCIDAD A LA QUE ESTABAN VOLANDO

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES EN LAS COSTAS DE BERK...**

DESPUES DE HABER VOLADO POR 5 HORAS, POR FIN LLEGARON A LA ISLA DE BERK

"increible, llegamos en 1 dia en lugar de 3" DICE HIPO EMOCIONADO

"si pero devemos descansar" DICE IRO

"esta bien amigo vamos al claro del bosque" DICE HIPO ACARICIANDO LA CABEZA DE IRO

"si vamos" DICE IRO CANSADO Y DECIENDE EN EL CLARO DONDE SE CONOCIERON.

KIA Y HERA DECENDIERON DETRAS DE EL.

"vamos a comer algo y luego dormiremos" DICE IRO

"esta bien yo ire al pueblo a hablar con mi padre, con bocon y en especial con astrid" DICE HIPO Y SALE CAMINO AL PUEBLO "descansen"

"te esperaremos aqui" LE DICE HERA.

AMANECIA EN BERK Y HIPO ESTABA LLEGANDO A SU CASA.

ENTRA EN LA CASA, DONDE VE A ESTOICO PREOCUPADO, SENTADO EN UNA SILLA DESAYUNANDO PARA DESPUES INICIAR LA BUSQUEDA, HIPO SE ACERCA A EL.

"ho-hola papa" LE DICE MIENTRAS TOCABA SU HOMBRO

"¿que?" ESTOICO VOLTEA Y VE AL JOVEN "¡HIPO!" LO ABRAZA "¿donde estabas?" LE PREGUNTA SEPARANDO EL ABRAZO

"escuchame, no puede explicarte ahora, pero te lo explicare ahora quiero que reunas al pueblo en el gran salon" LE DICE HIPO

"claro hijo" ESTOICO SE LEVANTA Y SALE DE LA CASA

HIPO SUBE LAS ESCALERAS Y SE CAMBIA DE ROPA, SALE DE LA CASA, CORRINDO CAMINO A LA CASA DE ASTRID. AL LLEGAR GOLPEA LA PUERTA, Y VE A LA MADRE DE ASTRID.

"hipo, ¿donde has estado?"PREGUNTA LA SEÑORA "astrid esta muy preocupada por ti" DICE

"lose se lo explicare, ¿puedo hablar con ella?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"esta durmiendo, a estado muy cansada estos dias" LE DICE LA SEÑORA HOFFERSON

"¿puedo ir a despertarla?" PREGUNTA HIPO CASI ROGANDO

"claro, pasa" LE DICE ALGO SONRIENTE

HIPO SUBE LAS ESCALERAS, Y VE A LA CHICA DURMIENDO, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE LA PREIMERA VEZ, ASTRID TENIA UNA CARA, DE PREOCUPACION Y TRISTEZA, Y TENIA SIGNOS DE HABER SOLTADO LAGRIMAS.

"astrid despierta" HIPO LE BESA LOS LABIOS "perdoname mi amor" LE ACARICA CON SUAVIDAD LA FRENTE.

"hi-hipo ¿donde estas?" DICE LA JOVEN ENTRE SUEÑOS

"aqui a tu lado, porfavor depierta" LE DICE HIPO AL OIDO

ASTRID COMIENZA A ABRIR LOS OJOS Y VE A HIPO SONRIENTE, SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA, Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A HIPO.

"auch, ok creo que me lo merecia" DICE HIPO TALLANDOSE LA CARA.

"¡CLARO QUE LO MERECES, HIJO DE TRO...!" GRITA ASTRID PERO HIPO LA INTERRUMPE CON UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS.

"te extrañe mi amor" DICE HIPO ENTRE BESOS

"yo tambien y me preocupe mucho" DICE ASTRID, SEPARA EL BESO Y ABRAZA A HIPO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS "donde estuviste?"

"escuchame te lo explicare, pero no tengo tiempo, devemos ir al gran salon hay se los explicare" DICE HIPO LEVANTANDOSE DE LA CAMA

"¿porque tanta prisa?" PREGUNTA ASTRID

"porque hay una guerra en camino, y esta nos concierne a todos" DICE HIPO

"¿que? ya me levanto esperame abajo"DICE ASTRID SORPRENDIDA, HIPO BAJA LAS ESCALERAS, Y LE DICE LO MISMO A LA MADRE DE ASTRID, LA CUAL SALIO CAMINO AL GRAN SALON. HIPO ESPERO A ASTRID Y TOMARON CAMINO AL GRAN SALON.

**HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL CAPITULO 8, EL PREOXIMO CAPITULO LO SUBIRE MAS TARDE, DEJEN REVIEWS, O SI NO ENTENDIERON ALGO DIGANME Y SE LOS EXPLICARE.**

**ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO, UN ABRAZO**


	9. cap 9: explicaciones

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DRAMWORKS.**

CAPITULO 9: EXPLICACIONES, CON UNA GUERRA EN PUERTA

HIPO Y ASTRID LLEGARON AL GRAN SALON, ALLI YA SE ENCONTRABA TODO EL PUEBLO REUNIDO.

"hipo ¿porque estamos aqui?" LE PREGUNTABAN ALGUNOS VIKINGOS

"¿que sucede?" LE PREGUNTABAN OTROS

"astrid quedate aqui que ire con mi padre" DICE HIPO, MIENTRAS ASTRID IBA CON PATAPEZ, LOS GEMELOS Y PATAN

"hijo aqui estan todos, ahora explicanos" DICE ESTOICO, HIPO SUBE AUN ALTAR DONDE COMIENZA HABLAR

"amigos, los llame aqui para contarles sobre algo que nos concierne a todos, incluso a los dragones" DICE HIPO "hace unos dias, despues de que fui a la herreria, encontre una nota que decia que no trabajaba, por lo que fui a caminar al bosque, hay encontre a chimuelo, pero tambien encontre a su esposa y a su hija, bueno, depues de estar con ellos me llevaron a la isla de anidaje, que es donde nacen los dragones, la isla estaba completamente destruida, luego de caminar un poco por la isla me encontre con algo que me sorprendio tanto como a ustedes le sorprendera" HIPO ES INTERRUMPIDO

"¿que era hipo?" LE GRITAN LOS VIKINGOS

"una piedra para hablar con dragones" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIENDO A TODOS "escuchen, despues de que tome la piedra, chimuelo me conto lo que habia pasado en la isla y quien la habia destruido" DICE HIPO

"¿quienes fueron?" LE DICEN LOS VIKINGOS ALGO INCREDULOS A SU HISTORIA

"¿recuerdan el dragon gigante que encontraron en la isla volvan?, bueno su especie quiere destruir a todos los dragones, en especial a la especie de chimuelo" DICE HIPO

"¿y quien te dijo todo eso?" LE PREGUNTAN LOS VIKINGOS

"despues de estar en esa isla, chimuelo me llevo a una isla en la cual exite otro tipo de furia, los furia diurna y los furia mortales" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIENDO AUN MAS A LOS VIKINGOS "mientras ibamos, paramos en la isla nocturna, que seria la isla original de chimuelo, estaba completamente destrozada, ya que chimuelo me dijo que los muerte tambien habian atacado ahi" DICE HIPO ALGO TRISTE "al otro dia llegamos a la isla diurna, en esa isla siempre es de dia . si bien los dragones tenian el tamaño de chimuelo eran amarilentos, eran furias diurna y habia otros que eran rojos y naranjas que eran furias mortales, los lideres de la isla me llamaron a una reunion y ahi los ancianos me contaron, todo esto que le conte, pero ademas me dijeron algo que nadie habia sabido antes" DICE HIPO

"¿que cosa?" LE PREGUNTAN LOS VIKINGOS MAS

"hipo haddock 2° tambien habia montado un furia nocturna y con su ayuda dorroto a bartox y recupero berk" DICE HIPO SORPRENDIENDO A TODOS EN ESPECIAL A ESTOICO

"increible" DICE EL JEFE

"despues de que me contaron eso me vine tan rapido como pude y aqui estoy, ah por cierto bocon tu reconoces esto" HIPO LE MUESTRA LA PIEDRA

"no puede ser, es una isla de la fortuna, mi tio me conto sobre ella" DICE BOCON MIRANDO CON ATENCION LA PIEDRA

"¿crei que tu tio era mudo?" LE DICE ESTOICO A BOCON

"hasta que encontro la piedra despues no pudimos callarlo" DICE BOCON "hipo ¿donde la encontraste?"

"esta es la piedra que me permite hablar con los dragones, solo sirve para eso, pero no entiendo porque hay otra para los humanos" DICE HIPO Y PIENSA "bocon donde esta la pedra de tu tio?"

"no lo se, el se fue hace mucho hacia el norte" LE DICE BOCON.

"ah lastima, bueno ahora devo hacerles una pregunta a todos" HIPO SE VUELVE A SUBIR A LA MESA "¡¿QUIEN QUIERE AYUDARME A SALVAR A LOS DRAGONES E INCLUSO A NOSOTROS?!" GRITA HIPO, Y PARA SU SORPRESA TODOS EN EL SALON LEVANTAN LA MANO Y GRITAN "¡SI!"

"ok ahora patapez, patan, astrid, gemelos, quiero que les enseñen a todos a montar dragones" ORDENA HIPO "tienen un mes y medio para hacelo, despues de eso los muerte, atacaran a los furia y a todos los dragones" DICE HIPO Y DETRAS DE EL SE ACERCA BOCON

"hipo toma esto" LE DA UN COFRE Y UNA LLAVE "es el trabajo original de bork, hay notas personales, curiosidades y algunas recetas, espero te ayude a resolver esto"

"gracias bocon" TOMA EL COFRE Y LO DEJA A SU LADO, Y GUARDA LA LLAVE EN SU BOLSILLO "ahora quiero que cada uno escoja un dragon y lo entrene, yo trabajare intentando resolver esto suerte a todos" TERMINA DE DECIR Y BAJA DE LA MESA, MIENTRAS TODOS LOS APLAUDEN.

"muy bien hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti" LE DICE ESTOICO MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA

"gracias papa, tu tambien deves tener un dragon" LE DICE HIPO

"no lo se tal vez jaj" DICE ESTOICO MIENTRAS SE RIE

HIPO SE ACERCA AL GRUPO DE ENTRENADORES.

"gran discurso hipo" LE DICE PATAPEZ

"gracias" DICE HIPO

"¿y como piensas que les enseñaremos a tanta gente a montar dragones?" PREGUNTAN PATAN Y LOS GEMELOS

"no lose pero tengo confianza en ustedes" DICE HIPO Y LOS JOVENES SE VAN MENOS ASTRID Y HIPO

"astrid quiero presentarte a alguien ¿quieres?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO SONRIENTE

"claro" ASTRID LLAMA A TORMENTA Y AMBOS SUBEN RUMBO AL CLARO DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN IRO, HERA Y KIA.

"tormenta como te llamas en realidad?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO A TORMENTA EN PLENO VUELO

"hipo ¿como es que me entiendes?" PREGUNTA TORMENTA

"gracias a una piedra especial" LE REPONDE

"ah la verdad es que ese es mi nombre de verdad y me gusta" LE RESPONDE LA DRAGONA

"¿que te dijo tormenta?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID

"que le gusta el nombre que le diste" RESPONDE HIPO SONRIENTE

"ah gracias tormenta" ASTRID ACARICIA A TORMENTA

POR FIN LLEGAN Y BAJAN DE TORMENTA EN EL CLARO.

"iro, hera, kia quiero presentarles a alguien" GRITA HIPO Y SE ACERCAN LOS FURIAS, IRO SE ACERCA PRIMERO Y SE COLOCA AL LADO DE HIPO

"hola chimuelo" LE DICE ASTRID

"astrid, toma mi mano" LE DICE HIPO EXTENDIENDO LA MANO QUE TENIA LA PIEDRA

"¿porque?" PREGUNTA ASTRID

"no es cortez presentarse si no se pueden entender" LE DICE HIPO Y ASTRID ASIENTA CON LA CABEZA Y TOMA SU MANO SONROJANDOSE UN POCO

"hola astrid, antes que nada mi nombre es iro" LE DICE IRO A ASTRID

"¿el hablo?" PREGUNTA ASTRID

"claro es por la piedra" EXPLICA HIPO

"h-hola iro" DICE ASTRID "yo soy astrid y ustedes?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID A HERA Y KIA QUIENES SE ACERCABAN DE A POCO

"me llamo hera y soy la esposa de iro" SE PRESENTA HERA

"me llamo kia y soy la hija de iro" SE PRESENTA KIA

"un placer" SE ACERCA A LAS FURIAS Y LES ACARICIA LA CABEZA

"eres muy linda astrid, y tu eres la pareja de hipo" LE PREGUNTA KIA SONRIENTE

"gracias tu tambien eres muy hermosa,si y lo amo mucho" DICE MIENTRAS LE BESA LA MEJILLA A HIPO

"bueno nosotros seguiremos descansando" DICE IRO

"amigo ¿se quedaran aqui?" DICE MIENTRAS LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA

"si mañana iremos al pueblo, al amanecer" DICE IRO SONRIENTE

"esta bien que duerman bien, hasta mañana" DICE Y SUBEN SOBRE TORMENTA PARA REGRESAR A LA ALDEA.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ISLA DIURNA...**

"señor han llegado los ultimos refuerzos" DICE UN FURIA MORTAL DIRIJIENDOSE A ROT

"¿cuantos son?" PREGUNTA ROT

"unos 100 furias" DICE EL FURIA

"gracias" DICE ROT Y SE RETIRA, PARA HABLAR CON LOS JEFES

"señores me temos que iro tenia razon" DICE ROT DIRIJIENDOSE A LOS DEMAS LIDERES

"¿a que te refieres?" PREGUNTA SNOT

"ya trajimos a todos los furias pero solo llegamos a los 1000 furias y los muerte superan los 10000, no tenemos posibilidades" DICE ROT

"¿ustedes creen que deveriamos llamar a las demas especies?" PREGUNTA TROY

"no esta es nuestra guerra, nosotros la empezamos y vamos a terminarla, ¿de acuerdo?" DICE ROT

"esta bien" DICE SNOT ALGO INSEGURO.

**EN BERK...**

ANOCHECIA HIPO Y ASTRID HABIAN PASADO TODA LA TARDE JUNTOS PASEANDO POR LA ISLA, HIPO ACOMPAÑA A ASTRID A SU CASA Y SE DESPIDEN CON UN BESO ALGO APASIONADO, ASTRID ENTRA A LA CASA SONRIENTE Y HIPO SIGUE SU CAMINO MUY PENSATIVO Y PREOCUPADO POR LO QUE ACONTECERIA DESPUES.

LLEGO A LA CASA COMIO UN POCO Y SE ACOSTO A DORMIR, YA QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA COMENZARIA LO DIFICIL.

**HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO 9 **

**Y COMO LO PROMETI SUBI DOS CAPITULO SEGUIDOS, DEJEN REVIEWS, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

**UN ABRAZO**


	10. cap 10: el inicio de una busqueda

**ANTES QUE NADA, PERDONEN MIS ERRORES DE ESCRITURA EN LOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS, ES QUE ESTABA MUY APURADO.**

**OTRA COSA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, LA SIGUEN Y LA TIENEN EN FAVORITOS.**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:**

**Phoenix-bird-blu: SI YA LEI TU HISTORIA Y ESTA MUY BUENA LA VERDAD. Y SI SAQUE LA IDEA DEL TIO DE BOCON, ME PARECIA QUE TENDRIA QUE TENER UN PAPEL EN LA HISTORIA XD. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, UN ABRAZO.**

**Cruz. :SI ESE HIPO ES UN LOQUILLO JAJA XD GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, Y ESPERO TE ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA. UN ABRAZO**

**Teresa: LA TERCERA PARTE TRANSCURRIRA DESPUES DE 5 AÑOS DE LA PRIMERA PELICULA, OSEA 5 AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE HIPO Y CHIMUELO MATAN AL MUERTE ROJA. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, UN ABRAZO.**

**Kasaki Yasmin Motou: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, UN ABRAZO.**

CAPITULO 10: REVISANDO ALGUNOS PAPELES DE BORK, SE INICIA UNA BUSQUEDA

AMANECIA EN BERK, HIPO YA ESTABA DESPIERTO, MIENTRAS MIRABA EL TECHO PENSABA EN TODO LO QUE HABIA PASADO, Y EN TODO LO QUE PASARA, DESPUES TOMA LA PIEDRA QUE ESTABA AL LADO DE LA CAMA Y COMIENZA A OBSERVARLA CON SUMO DETENIMIENTO, Y DESCUBRE QUE LA PIEDRA TENIA UNA FORMA MUY ESPECIFICA, ES DECIR QUE NO TENIA LA FORMA NATURAL DE UNA PIEDRA, PARECIA QUE LA HUBIERAN CORTADO. MIENTRAS LA OBSERVA ALGO LO SACA DE SU PENSAMIENTOS, ERA IRO, QUIEN YA SE ENCONTRABA EN LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION.

"hola amigo, ¿ya viniste, y hera y kia?" PREGUNTA HIPO SENTANDOSE EN LA CAMA

"si es que dormimos muy poco anoche, hera y kia estan abajo" DICE IRO ACERCANDOSE A HIPO ESTE LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA.

"espera, mi papa esta aqui asi que..." HIPO NO TERMINA DE DECIR POR ESCUCHA UN GRUÑIDO

"¡HIPO!" GRITA ESTOICO

HIPO BAJA Y VE QUE HERA LE GRUÑIA A ESTOICO

"no papa no hace nada, es la esposa de chimuelo" LE DICE HIPO

"hipo este humano estaba aqui, sabes quien es?" LE PREGUNTA HERA

"es mi papa, se llama estoico"EXPLICA HIPO

"ah lo siento" HERA SE CALMA Y SE ACERCA A ESTOICO

"¿que dijo hijo?" PREGUNTA ESTOICO

"se disculpa por haverte asustado" DICE Y SE ACERCA A LA MESA

"ah esta bien yo tambien me disculpo" DICE ESTOICO MIENTRAS LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA A HERA

"¿papa te ves a pescar?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO, MIENTRAS TOMA UN PAN Y UN TARRO CON LECHE DE JACK

"si y mas ahora que tenemos que alientar dragones" LE DICE Y SALE DE LA CASA

"bueno adios" LO SALUDA Y TERMINA DE DESAYUNAR, LUEGO ESCUCHA QUE ALGUIEN ENTRA A LA CASA, HIPO VOLTEA Y ERA ASTRID "astrid ¿que hace aqui tan temprano?" LE PREGUNTA MIENTRAS SE LE ACERCA Y LA SALUDA CON UN BESO BREVE

"venia a despertarte, pero veo que ya te despertaste" LE DCE Y SE SIENTA AL LADO DE HIPO

"ah y ¿quieres desayunar?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO

"no ya desayune, prestame un poco la piedra" LE DICE Y TOMA LA PIEDRA DE LENGUAJE

"hola hera, hola kia ¿como estan?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID A LAS FURIAS

"bien y tu?" LE PREGUNTAN

"espectacular, gracias" LE DICE Y ACARICIA SU CABEZA

"¿y que haran hoy?" LES PREGUNTA ASTRID

"no lo se" LE DICE HERA

"bueno devo irme a la acdemia nos vemos despues" LE DICE ASTRID Y LE DA LA PIEDRA A HIPO

"¿ya te vas astrid" LE PREGUNTA HIPO TERMINANDO DE DESAYUNAR

"si mi amor, devo em pezar con el entrenamiento" LE DICE Y LE DA UN BESO A HIPO

"bueno nos vemos despues te amo" LE DICE HIPO

"te amo adios" LE DICE ASTRID Y SALE DE LA CASA

"bueno tengo que ver los papeles de bork" HIPO SACA LOS PAPELES DEL COFRE QUE LE DIO BOCON Y LOS PONE ARRIBA DE LA MESA. COMIENZA A VERLOS CON DETENIMIENTO, HASTA QUE ALGO LLAMA MUCHO SU ATENCION, ERA UN PAPEL SOBRE LOS FURIAS NOCTURNAS QUE DECIA: hoy e visto un dragon nuevo, negro como la noche de ojos que con solo verlos dava un escalosfrio, eh tratado de acercarme, con mi hacha, pero lanzo un rugido que me dejo petrificado, y luego se fue volando, no pude medirlo, ni tampoco pude ver su velocidad, ya que no pude moverme por unos minutos, asi que les recomiendo a todos que se escondan y que rezen por que este dragon no los vea, yo lo llamare furia nocturna y es el hijo del relampago y la muerte misma.

CUANDO HIPO TERMINO DE LEERLO NO SABIA COMO REACIONAR, ASI QUE GUARDA EL PAPEL Y SIGUE BUSCANDO, LUEGO LEE ALGO QUE TAMBIEN LE LLAMA MUCHO LA ATENCION. en uno de mis viajes lejos de berk, he encontrado, la isla de los nadders, esta isla, esta repleta de ellos, y tambien hay un nadder que al parecer los gobierna, era el doble de grande que el normal. unos dias despues encontre la isla de los gronkols y tambien, aparecio uno que era el doble de grande, al parecer cada una de estas especies tiene su propia isla y un gobernante. pero lo que me parece extraño es que en las islas no hay recien nacidos, por lo que dedusco que an a otro lugar para dar a luz a sus crias, si bien este lugar no lo eh encontrado lo llamare el nido, y espero poder encontrarlo algun dia.

HIPO CADA VEZ MAS SORPRENDIDO, SIGUE VIENDO LOS PAPELES Y LEE OTRO QUE LE LLAMA LA ATENCION. recientemente eh encontrado una piedra extraña, es blanca y cambia de color,la extraña piedra precenta extrañas marcas y una forma muy bien definida, es como si la hubieran cortado, no se para que sirve, pero la tendre para mi y para mis antecesores ya que me parece muy hermosa. HIPO ENCUENTRA EL DIBUJO DE LA PIEDRA Y PUSO SU PIEDRA A SU LADO, EXTRAÑAMENTE LAS FIGURAS DE LAS PIEDRAS COINCIDIERON, AL PARECER LAS PIEDRAS ERAN UNA SOLA. HIPO SE SORPRENDIO MUCHO Y LLAMO A IRO

"amigo mira, esta imagen es de la piedra de bork y esta es la mia" HIPO LA PONE AL LADO DE LA IMAGEN MOSTRANDOLE A IRO "creo que alguien separo las piedras, tal vez fue su creador" DICE HPO

"guau increible, pero ¿que piensas hacer? " LE PREGUNTA IRO SENTNADOSE A SU LADO

"voy a buscar la otra piedra y tal vez asi sepamos que hacer" LE DICE HIPO Y SE LEVANTA DE LA SILLA

"ahora?" LE PREGUNTA IRO

"si, quieres venir?" LE PREUNTA HIPO

"claro" LE DICE IRO

"¿papa podemos ir?" LE PREGUNTA KIA

"no porque puede haber peligros y no quiero pederlas otra vez" DICE IRO ABRAZANDOLAS

"esta bien, pero ¿donde estaremos hasta que regresen?" LE PREGUNTA HERA

"de eso me encargare yo no te preocupes" LE DICE HIPO Y SALE DE LA CASA "espenme aqui"

HIPO SALE CORRIENDO CAMINO AL PUERTO, DONDE ESTOICO ESTABA TERMINANDO DE PREPARAR LOS BARCOS DE PESCA.

"papa" LE GRITA HIPO LLEGANDO AL PUERTO

"ah hipo ¿que pasa?" LE PREGUNTA ESTOICO

"creo que se algo sobre la piedra del lenguaje" LE DICE "descubri que fue cortada por la mitad y devo encontrar la otra pieza"

"pero ¿te iras ahora?" LE PREGUNTA ESTOICO

"si volvere a mas tardar un mes" LE DICE HIPO "no te preocupes ire con chimuelo, ¿hera y kia pueden quedarse en casa, o almenos me aseguras que no le aran nada cuando caminen por el pueblo?" PREGUNTA HIPO

"claro, pero cuidate" LE DICE ESTOICO

"claro nos vemos, adios" HIPO SE DESPIDE Y VUELVE A LA CASA.

"amigo, vamonos" HIPO ABRE LA PUERTA Y IRO TENIA LA PROTESIS PARA QUE HIPO LO MANEJARA FRENTE A EL "iro ¿que haces con eso, ya no te hace falta?" SE ACERCA HIPO Y LEVANTA LA PROTESIS

"no prefiero que tu me ayudes a volar porque eres mi mejor amigo" LE DICE IRO ABRAZANDOLO CON LAS ALAS

"esta bien amigo" HIPO LE SACA LA PROTESIS PARA VOLAR SOLO Y LE PONE LA PROTESIS PARA QUE EL LO MANEJARA, LE COLOCA EL ASIENTO, Y CONECTA LAS VARILLAS PARA CONTROLAR LA COLA, LUEGO LOS DOS SALEN DE LA CASA.

"adios papa cuidense" LE DICE KIA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA

"adios las amo" LE DICE IRO "¿adonde vamos primero hipo?" LE PREGUNTA IRO AL JINETE

"a la herreria y luego a la academia" LE DICE Y IRO SALE CORRIENDO A LA HERRERIA

AL LLEGAR VEN A BOCON AFILANDO, Y HACIENDO ESPADAS "hipo ¿viniste a trabajar?" LE PREGUNTA BOCON ACERCANDOSE

"no, vine a preguntarte, ¿hacia donde se fue tu tio?" LE PREGUNTA HIPO

"al norte, segun sus cartas a unos 2000 km de aqui" LE DICE BOCON

"guau si que se fue lejos jaj" SE RIE HIPO "voy a buscarlo"

"bueno suerte pero no creo que lo encuentres tan facil" LE DICE BOCON

"eso ya lo veremos, adios bocon y gracias" LE DICE HIPO Y DESPEGA CON RUMBO A LA ACADEMIA

AL RATO LLEGAN A LA ACDEMIA, HIPO BAJA DE IRO Y VE A VARIAS PERSONAS ACARICIANDO DRAGONES, A OTROS MONTANDO, O AL MENOS INTENTANDOLO, LUEGO VE A PATAPEZ ENSEÑANDO A LA GENTE COMO MONTAR UN GRONKOL, A PATAN ENSEÑANDO A MONTAR PESADILLAS, BUENO ESO PARECIA, LOS GEMELOS, ENSEÑABAN COMO ENTRENAR CREMALLERUS Y TAMBIEN COMO PELEARSE ENTRE SI. Y LUEGO LOGRO VER A ASTRID, QUIEN ESTABA CON VARIOS NIÑOS ENSEÑANDOLES A ACERCASE A LOS NADDERS. HIPO SE LE ACERCA

"astrid, no creo que sea buena idea que los niños vajan a la guerra" LE DICE HIPO EN BROMA

"ah hipo, les enseñ como acariciar un nadder sin que se maten jaj" LE DICE RIENDO Y SE ACERCA

"astrid mira ahora devo irme" DICE HIPO TRATANDO DE EXPLICARSE

"¿te vas? ¿a donde?" LE PREGUNTA ASTRID PREOCUPADA

"descubri que la piedra fue cortada por la mitad y devo buscar la otra mitad" DICE HIPO

"pero, pero" ASTRID ES INTERRUMPIDA POR QUE HIPO LE BESA LOS LABIOS

"no te preocupes volvere entero y podremos estar juntos, todo el tiempo que quieras, te lo prometo" DICE HIPO SEPARNDOSE DEL BESO

"esta bien, espero que puedas encontrar las respuestas" LE DICE ASTRID

"ah antes que me vaya, primero, hera y kia estan en mi casa por si quieres verlas y sugundo te amo" LE DICE HIPO MIENTRAS SUBE EN IRO Y DESPEGA

"bueno amigo llego la hora de las respuestas" LE DICE HIPO Y SALEN RUMBO AL NORTE.

ASI ES COMO COMIENZA UNA CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO, YA QUE TIENEN MENOS DE UN MES Y MEDIO PARA ENCONTRAR LA PIEDRA Y DESCUBRIR COMO TERMINAR CON ESTA GUERRA DE MAS DE 500 AÑOS.

**HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO 10, ESPERO LE ESTE GUSTANDO, DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**¿LES GUSTA EL NUEVO RESUMEN DE LA HISTORIA?**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES**

**NOS VEMOS UN ABRAZO**


	11. cap 11: el sacrificio de los furias

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IMAGINACION Y OTROS (LA MAYORIA) DE DREAMWORS**

CAPITULO 11: EL SACRIFIO DE LOS FURIAS

HIPO Y IRO SALIERON RUMBO A UNA ISLA AL NORTE EN LA CUAL SE CREE QUE VIVE EL TIO DE BOCON Y QUIEN POSEE LA MITAD DE LA PIEDRA DE LENGUAJE. HABIAN SALIDO HACE UNOS 30 MINUTOS, ESTABAN AUN EN MAR ABIRTO POR LO QUE SIGUEN CAMINO.

**EN LA ISLA DE LOS MUERTE...**

"señor ya hemos traido a los muerte del sur pero aun faltan los del norte y del este" DICE UN MUERTE ACERCANDOSE A TION, EL CUAL ESTABA PENSATIVO

"esta bien, vete" LE ORDENA TION

"pero señor" TRATA DE DECIR ALGO

"¡¿QUE QUIERES?!" DICE ENOJADO

"las informantes dicen que un furia nocturna con jinete se dirije al norte sin escoltas o proteccion alguna" DICE EL MUERTE

"¡¿Y QUE ESPERAS?! ¡TOMA A 2 MUERTES Y MATENLOS!" ORDENA, EL MUERTE LLAMA A 3 MUERTES Y SALEN EN BUSCA DE INTECEPTAR A IRO Y A HIPO

**EN LA ISLA DIURNA...**

"mi señor, iro se dirije al norte con su jinete" DICE UN FURIA NOCTURNA A ROT

"¿en que esta pensando?" SE DICE PARA SI MISMO "quiero que tomes a 4 furias mortales y lo traigan aqui" ORDENA Y EL FURIA SE VA VOLANDO CON 4 FURIAS MORTALES.

**EN BERK...**

"bueno ahora que ya escogieron a su dragon, lo primero es demostrarle confianza" LO DICE ASTRID MIENTRAS INSTRUYE A UN GRUPO DE VIKINGOS QUE ELIGIERON NADDERS "acerquense despacio y por su punto ciego una vez que esten en frente de su hocico acaricienle con suavidad el costado del cuello, y si el acede podran subir" MIENTRAS ASTRID EXPLICA HACE LOS PASOS CON TORMENTA "una vez arriba, puede ser que se tambalee un poco, eso se deve a que es la primera vez que tiene personas sobre el por lo que deven humedecerse las manos y acariciar levemente sus alas y su cabeza, para tranquilizarlo" ASTRID BAJA DE SU DRAGON "ahora aganlo ustedes" UNA SEÑORA ES LA PRIMERA EN OFRECERSE, SE ACERCA CON TRANQUILIDAD AL NADDER QUE ELIGIO Y LE ACARICIA EL COSTADO DE LA CABEZA CON SUMO CUIDADO, EL DRAGON BAJA LA CABEZA Y LA SEÑORA SUBE AL DRAGON ESTE SE TAMBALEA UN POCO PERO SE HUMEDECE LAS MANOS Y LE ACARICIA LAS ALAS Y LA CABEZA.

"¿como lo hice?" PREGUNTA LA MUJER

"bien muy bien" LE DICE A LA SEÑORA "ahora dile que camine un poco" LA SEÑORA OBEDECE Y LE DICE QUE CAMINE "muy bien, ahora quien es el siguiente" DICE Y SE OFRECE UN HOMBRE.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS GEMELOS.

"¿y asi es como se chocan las cabezas?" DICE BRUTACIO LEVANTANDOSE ALGO MARIADO.

"si y asi se golpea a brutacio" BRUTILDA SE LEVANTA CON RAPIDEZ Y VUELVE A TIRAR A BRUTACIO Y MANTIENE SU CABEZA CONTRA EL PISO "a parte de todo le gusta" DICE EN BROMA BRUTILDA

"si" DICE BRUTACIO TAN CALMADO QUE PARECIERA QUE PODRIA DORMIRSE "la piedra es suave"

"¿disculpen pero cuando aprenderemos a entrenar?" PREGUNTA UN VIKINGO

"buena pregunta" DICE BRUTACIO LEVANTANDOSE DEL SUELO TIRANDO A BRUTILDA "ahora mismo, ven los cremallerus de alla, bueno son sus dragones lo unico que tienen que hacer es entretenerlos, jugando con ellos y luego les dejara subir" DICE BRUTACIO

"si pero lamentablemente estamos escasos de presupuesto asique tendran que ir dos personas por dragon" DICE BRUTILDA LEVANTANDOSE

"¿pero si saben que los cremallerus tienen dos cabezas verdad?" DICE UNA MUJER ACERCANDOSE A ELLOS

"ah entonces esta bien ¿verdad brutilda?" DICE BRUTACIO

"creo que si bueno vamos que no tenemos todo el año" DICE BRUTILDA

CON PATAN...

"bueno aqui comienzan los ejercicios para entrenar un pesadilla monstruosa" DICE PATAN CAMINANDO A SU DRAGON "lo primero es demostrarle cofianza, asi que estiras la mano hacia el, pero sin tomarlo le vas dando espacio, hasta que el aceda a acariciarte" PATAN LO HACE Y CON SU DRAGON DIENTEPUA

"luego podran subir" PATAN SUBE PERO DIENTEPUA COMIENZA A COMPORTARSE COMO CABALLO DESVOCADO "¡DIENTEPUA QUIETO!" EL DRAGON SE DETIENE REPENTINAMENTE HACIENDO QUE PATAN CAYERA SOBRE UN BALDE DE AGUA "y asi es como se entrena un pesadilla monstruosa" DICE MAREADO.

CON PATAPEZ...

"bienvenidos al entrenamiento de gronkol" DICE SALUDANDO A LA GENTE "hay varias formas de acercarse a un gronkol" SE ACERCA A GORDONDUA "uno, puedes ofrecerle rocas" DICE MIENTRAS TOMA UNA ROCAS DE CALISA "dos demostrarle confianza" DICE MIENTRAS TOMA UN CUCHILLO, LUEGO LO TIRA Y SE ACERCA A GORDONTUA "y si eso falla deves hacer los dos pasos al mismo tiempo" DICE MIENTRAS TIRA NUEVAMENTE EL CUCHILLO Y TOMA UNA ROCA, SE ACERCA Y LA ACARICIA EN LAS NARIZ, "asi que eso es lo principal, ahora necesito un voluntario" UN HOMBRE SE OFRECE.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON HIPO Y IRO...**

HIPO Y IRO SEGUIAN CAMINO, CUANDO SON ALCANZADOS POR 5 FURIAS, LOS QUE MANDO ROT "señor iro, detengase" ORDENA EL LIDER DE LOS 5 FURIAS

"¿que sucede?" DICE IRO DETENIENDOSE

"rot ordeno que deven volver a la isla diurna" DICE EL FURIA

"no podemos, tratamos de detener una guerra, pueden venir con nosotros o volver" DICE HIPO

EL FURIA LO PIENSA "esta bien señor sera un honor estar con ustedes" DICE EL FURIA Y LOS OTROS ASIENTAN CON LA CABEZA

"bueno vamos que no devemos tardar mucho" DICE IRO Y SIGUEN CAMINO.

SIN SABERLO A UN PAR DE KILOMETROS ESTABAN LOS 3 MUERTES SIGUIENDOLOS.

PASARON 6 HORAS...

HIPO Y IRO SEGUIAN VOLANDO SEGUIDOS POR LOS FURIAS.

LUEGO SIENTEN UN GRAN RUGIDO, SE DAN VUELTA Y VEN A LOS MUERTES DETRAS DE ELLOS

"hola iro por fin tengo el honor de matarte" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS 3 MUERTES.

"ja ya lo vermos" DICE IRO DESAFIANTE

EL MUERTE ESCUPE FUEGO PERO HIPO HACE QUE IRO LO ESQUIVE CON RAPIDEZ Y LE DISPARA UNA BOLA DE PLASMA EL CUAL IMPACTA EN EL OJO DE EL MUERTE.

"maldito furia, ¡MATENLOS A TODOS!"ORDENA Y LOS MUERTE COMIENZAN A ESCUPIRLES FUEGO

LOS FURIAS LOS ESQUIVAN, CON BASTANTE FACILIDAD "señor iro deve irse" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS FURIAS "nosotros los distraeremos para que ustedes detengan esta guerra de una vez"

"no, me quedare con ustedes" DICE MIENTRAS LE DISPARA A LOS MUERTE "si no los mataran"

"señor con todo respeto, pero no sea tonto, nosotros no valemos nada al lado de las millones de vidas que salvara" DICE Y LOS OTROS FURIAS ASIENTEN EN ACUERDO CON LAS PALABRAS DE SU LIDER "¡BAYANSE!" GRITA Y DAN VUELTA PARA HACERLE FRENTE A LOS MUERTE.

"ya los escuchaste amigo devemos irnos" DICE HIPO, IRO ASIENTA Y SIGUEN CAMINO PERO VOLANDO MAS RAPIDO.

MIENTRAS LOS FURIAS VOLABAN LADO A LADO COMENZABAN A DISPARAR PLASMA, PROBOCANDO MAJOR DAÑO A LOS MUERTE, QUE CASI CAEN AL AGUA, PERO LES DISPARAN FUEGO, 4 DE LOS FURIAS LOGRAN ESQUIVARLO PERO EL QUINTO NO LO LOGRA Y CAE AL AGUA MUERTO POR LAS QUEMADURAS. MIENTRAS TANTO LOS OTROS DAVAN MEDIA VUELTA EN EL AIRE ATACANDO A LOS MUERTE DESDE ARRIBA, LUEGO VOLVIERON A GIRAR PARA ATACARLOS DESDE ABAJO, UNO DE LOS MUERTE CAE AL AGUA, TANTO POR SUS HERIDAS COMO POR EL CANSANCIO QUE ESTAS LE PROVOCABAN. LOS MUERTE VOLVIERON A ESCUPIR FUEGO EN TODAS DIRECCIONES, LOS FURIAS APENAS PUEDEN ESQUIVARLOS, PERO UNO DE ESTOS ES ALCANZADO POR LA COLA DE MASO DE UNO DE LOS MUERTE, CAYENDO AL AGUA. SOLO QUEDABAN 3 FURIAS, CONTRA 2 MUERTES. TANTO LOS FURIAS COMO LOS MUERTE ESTABN CANSADOS.

"no puede ser, a este ritmo terminaran de matarnos" DICE EL LIDER DE LOS FURIAS

"¿y si acemos el choque?señor" PREGUNTA UNO DE LOS FURIAS

"¿estan seguros de querer sacrificarse?" PREGUNTA EL LIDER

"si señor" DICEN LOS DOS FURIAS AL MISMO TIEMPO "usted lo dijo, no valemos nada al lado de los que se salvaran de esta guerra"

"tienen razon, agamoslo" DICE Y LOS 3 FURIAS DIERON LA VUELTA Y COMENZARON A VOLAR EN DIRECCION A LOS 2 MUERTE MIENTRAS LES ESCUPIAN PLASMA. "fue un honor luchar a su lado" DICE EL LIDER MIENTRAS INCREMENTABA MAS SU VELOCIDAD

"gracias tambien fue un honor" DICE LOS FURIAS QUE TAMBIEN INCREMENTAN SU VELOCIDAD

"señor iro, hipo, detengan esta guerra, no por mi, no por ustedes" DICE EN VOS BAJA "¡SI NO POR TODOS!" GRITA CON FURIA

LOS FURIAS CHOCAN DE FRENTE A LOS MUERTE QUE EXPLOTAN EN EL AIRE Y CAEN AL AGUA.

LA EXPLOSION FUE TAN GRANDE QUE HIPO Y IRO PODIAN VERLA Y SENTIRLA AUNQUE ESTABAN MUY LEJOS DE AHI.

"fueron muy valientes" DICE HIPO TRISTE

"si y haremos que su sacrifio no sea en vano" DICE IRO QUE COMIENZA A VOLAR MAS RAPIDO.

**HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CAPITULO 11, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS. **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**NOS VEMOS, UN ABRAZO**


End file.
